MAY I LOVE YOU?
by X6H9X
Summary: AU [N] Aku pernah begitu menyukai wanita bersuami, bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki. Namun aku belum pernah merasa sedamai ketika bersama seorang tunasusila yang ku temui di kamar nomor 1611 ini. [H] Serasa menjadi tokoh utama opera sabun yang klise, ibu tiriku memaksaku berhenti sekolah dan menjualku kepada muncikari. Namun ada yang berbeda di balik pintu 1611 itu.
1. Naruto: Pusaran Labirin

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **1** -

 **Pusaran Labirin**

* * *

.

Aku pernah begitu menyukai seorang wanita bersuami, kawanku dari kecil sekaligus tetangga lamaku, Sakura Uchiha, bahkan dia sudah beranak satu saat aku menyatakannya. Aku teramat ingin memilikinya, tak peduli jika itu berarti aku harus merebut Sakura dari suaminya. Padahal aku tahu itu salah, namun aku terus mengejarnya, berusaha menjadikannya milikku seorang. Sementara Sakura terus memintaku untuk mundur. Hingga aku sendiri menyadari bahwa itu hanya bagian dari obsesi, sekadar hasrat ingin memiliki.

Dan di saat aku mengabulkan harapannya, di saat aku mulai membuka hati untuk yang lain, Sakura dikhianati oleh lelaki berengsek yang selama ini dia banggakan. Bukan berarti Sakura akan berlari padaku setelah lepas dari suaminya, dia tetaplah seorang yang setia pada satu hati, walaupun seseorang yang dia kasihi sepenuh hati adalah orang yang mengoyak hatinya hingga menjadi kepingan kecil.

" _If only you chose to belong to me, you'll never felt those pains. If only you chose to be mine, then you wouldn't be hurt this way._ "

Dia yang lebih dewasa dariku itu terkekeh mendengar ungkapanku padanya, "Aku tak mau berandai-andai, dan jangan berpikir kalau aku menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, karena aku sendiri yang memilih bersamanya. Kau juga … bangun kisahmu sendiri, Baka…."

 _Her the one and only love, the one who took her breath away, the one who torn her heart apart._

Namun itu semua hanya awal, permulaan dari ketololanku yang lain karena terjatuh di lubang yang sama, terlibat dalam kisah serupa, manakala aku jatuh hati kepada Gaara Rei, seorang novelis yang tak lajang lagi. Kesalahanku, karena aku terlanjur memasuki kehidupannya, menjadi orang ketiga dalam biduk rumah tangganya yang tiris menanti karam. Lebih-lebih dia berkelamin sama denganku.

Aku terus menegaskan padanya bahwa aku hanya dapat berdiri di tempat, sama sekali tak ada keyakinan untuk maju sebagai perusak hubungan orang, tak ingin dia melepaskan yang telah bertahun-tahun dimilikinya hanya untuk diriku yang tak mampu menjanjikan apapun, tapi aku pun seolah tak menemukan celah untuk mundur. Di titik ini lah aku seperti terpenjara dalam labirin tak berujung.

.

* * *

.

Jujur saja aku masih ragu, aku belum mempunyai kepercayaan diri lagi untuk mengikat seseorang dalam hubungan. Terakhir aku mengencani seorang perempuan bernama Shion tapi hanya bertahan beberapa hari. Memang aku belum benar-benar menyukai Shion saat itu karena hatiku masih condong kepada Gaara, namun aku berusaha memperlakukannya dengan baik layaknya kekasih. Sayangnya Shion tidak seperti harapanku. Aku kira perempuan akan senang ketika mendapatkan limpahan perhatian, tetapi dia termasuk cuek, membuatku merasa tak dihargai.

Bukannya membanggakan diri, namun tak semua orang yang mendekatiku, terutama para hawa yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan kepadaku, bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku sudah berbeda dari diriku semasa remaja. Tak terhitung berapa perempuan, juga laki-laki, yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, yang tidak bisa ku terima dengan banyak pertimbangan. Sialnya Shion tak menggunakan peluang itu dengan bijak. Jadi lucu manakala ia seperti tak rela ketika aku memutuskan hubungan.

Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk kembali setia kepada Gaara, seseorang yang membuatku rela menjadi orang ketiga. Aku tak masalah jika hanya dijadikan yang kedua atau sebagai keranjang sampah ketika dia membutuhkan tempat untuk memuntahkan unek-unek. Asal jangan sampai pernikahannya dikorbankan hanya agar bisa bersamaku yang tak tentu dapat berkomitmen. Lagipula kolot jika status lebih diutamakan, selama ini perempuan cenderung membosankan ketika sudah ku kencani. Mungkin aku naif, tapi untuk sekarang bagiku saling mencintai saja sudah cukup.

Keh, cinta?

Bahkan aku tak yakin apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Kalau bukan, seperti apakah cinta itu?

"Sudah puas ributnya?"

Matsuri berdecak setelah Gaara beranjak ke dapur. Ternyata dia mendengar cekcok singkatku dengan Gaara barusan.

"Bukan masalah serius, ayahmu cuma cemburu."

"Selir lagi?"

"Tch anak ini." Aku menjitak kepalanya main-main, "Untuk sekian kali papa bilang, papa tidak punya yang seperti itu."

Bagaimana bisa aku berhubungan dengan orang lain lagi jika aku terus merasa telah menyelingkuhi Gaara ketika dekat dengan yang lain walaupun ikatan kami tak tertulis. Cukup dengan Shion saat itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi, Papa."

"Tapi papa selalu jujur padamu."

Matsuri adalah anak angkat Gaara. Selisih usia kami dengan remaja ini berkisar lima belas tahun. Suatu waktu Matsuri mengatakan lebih dekat denganku daripada pasangan Gaara yang sibuk mengejar karier di luar negeri, bahkan dia bilang seperti tak mengenal sosok tersebut. Maka dari itu dia lebih terbiasa memanggilku papa, dan Gaara sebagai ayah.

Matsuri juga pernah bilang kalau aku adalah orang kedua yang bisa menang dalam debat absurd dengannya. Tak tahu mengapa ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika mendengarnya.

Saat Gaara sibuk berkejaran dengan _deadline_ dari editornya, aku yang menjaga Matsuri di kediamanku. Dia perempuan tapi punya kebiasaan bermain _game_ _online_ hingga larut. Jadi aku terbiasa begadang selain untuk menemaninya belajar. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Matsuri dibandingkan dengan sang ayah. Hingga tanpa sadar Matsuri telah menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak bisa meninggalkan Gaara.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena papa tak akan sering mengucapkannya. Papa menyayangimu. Apapun yang terjadi, papa akan selalu menyayangimu."

Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya saat itu. Matsuri adalah rumah. Apapun yang terjadi, dia seperti pelabuhan untukku pulang, kecuali jika dia sendiri yang sudah tidak mengharapkanku untuk kembali.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto, aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku ingin bercerai."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh. Tidakkah kau ingin kita hidup bersama di bawah satu atap? Aku, kau, dan Matsuri. Kita bertiga, bukan aku dengan Matsuri, atau kau dengan Matsuri saja."

"Sudah berulang kali ku bilang kalau aku tak bisa."

"Kau yang pertama maju, tapi kenapa kau yang ingin mundur saat aku memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah berani?"

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kau bisa mengerti, biarkan seperti ini, aku yang berdiri di tempat dan kau yang tetap bersamanya. Tapi aku akan berusaha selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Kau masih belum percaya kalau sekarang Ino lebih seperti kakak bagiku?"

Bukan belum, tapi tidak. Gaara selalu menyinggung namanya, entah dia sadar atau tidak, entah dia hanya ingin mengujiku atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku tahu Gaara masih baik-baik dan akan selalu baik-baik saja dengannya.

"Kau mau pergi di tengah diskusi kita lagi? Kau mau jadi pengecut, huh?"

"Dari awal kau sudah tahu kalau aku bukan orang baik."

"Dan aku pernah bilang di awal, jangan masuki kehidupanku kalau kau hanya berniat menghancurkannya!"

.

* * *

.

Aku frustrasi.

Meski rasanya tak lagi pantas bagi diriku yang sudah berkepala tiga untuk menggalaukan hal semacam ini. Bagaikan remaja labil dengan hormon kasmaran mendidih beserta bumbu galaunya yang memuncak. Sangat memalukan.

" _Good appearance doesn't make a real man. The important thing is to do your best and keep promises. A real man should show his faith in actions rather than words._ "

Gaara selalu menyinggung hal itu, tentang aku yang tak bisa menepati kata-kataku. Entah apa yang diluapkan Gaara kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, terlebih kakak-kakaknya. Dari yang ku tahu Gaara memang berlagak layaknya pihak yang paling tersakiti. Lantas mereka selalu mengecamku, mengataiku pengecut atau seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja. Mereka hanya belum mengenalku dengan baik sampai bisa sembarangan menghakimiku. Aku juga tak pernah mencitrakan bahwa aku adalah orang baik-baik. Tidak akan ada bedanya jika Gaara memperburuk itu di mata mereka.

Aku bahkan tak yakin mereka benar-benar paham akan permasalahan yang terjadi antara diriku dan Gaara. Bagaimanapun mereka tak akan peduli dengan apa yang ku rasakan. Mereka hanya tahu kulit tapi seolah sudah menguasai sampai akarnya.

Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar frustrasi!

Hingga ketika kawanku, Kiba Inuzuka, menawarkan untuk berburu kesenangan satu malam, tanpa pikir panjang aku menyanggupi. Namun ku sadari ada masalah lain, walaupun sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mundur. Mungkin akan dianggap aneh atau mengada-ada, pria yang dipandang sudah matang sepertiku ternyata belum memiliki pengalaman seks, alias masih perjaka ting-ting!

Pasti akan lebih sulit untuk dipercaya jika aku membongkar hal ini. Suatu waktu aku pernah dicap sebagai _bad boy_ , terkadang juga dikira sebagai _playboy_. Barangkali lantaran diriku saat remaja begitu sulit untuk menolak ajakan kencan dari para perempuan. Aku pikir, untuk menyatakan perasaan atau menawarkan itu padaku saja membutuhkan keberanian ekstra, jadi aku bermaksud memberikan apresiasi, juga sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Bukankah lebih baik daripada menolak mereka?

Sayangnya aku bukan pelaku pacaran tidak sehat seperti yang selama ini menjadi prasangka mereka. Teman-temanku pun mengira diriku begitu berpengalaman dengan wanita. Membuatku sadar bahwa belum ada yang benar-benar mengerti akan diriku. Bahkan sampai sekarang ibuku masih khawatir dan mengira kedua cap itu, _bad_ dan _player_ , akan menempel di jidatku selamanya, terlebih karena belum ada satu pun perempuan yang pernah ku bawa ke rumah. Masih segar dalam ingatanku saat ibuku seketika pingsan begitu aku mengaku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Dan memang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengakui segalanya karena sekarang aku berada di kamar nomor 1611 ini, seperti instruksi Kiba. Malam ini pun Kiba sedang bermain dengan seorang wanita, kenalan dari seseorang yang ditawarkan kepadaku. Sama sekali tidak ada pertimbangan, aku setuju begitu saja, tak peduli bagaimana partnerku nanti. Aku hanya sedang penasaran.

Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi gugup sendiri. Beberapa kali aku mengubah posisi dudukku di sofa sambil memenceti _remote_ televisi tanpa minat. Kiba bilang, wanita itu menyanggupi untuk memulainya pukul tujuh, sedangkan tanpa diminta aku datang lebih awal. Dan saat ini kurang setengah jam menuju waktu yang dijanjikan.

.

* * *

.

Sejak malam itu, aku memberikan tarif tambahan sebesar 100 ribu dolar kepada induk semang distrik merah agar bisa memonopoli sang tunasusila cilik selama satu bulan, tanpa interupsi dari pria lain. Ia mengaku bernama Lily, dan demikian pula aku memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu Lily masih berusia 17 tahun. Dandanan Lily sungguh sangat menipu, dengan pakaian yang lumayan terbuka di balik mantelnya, juga lipstik merah menyala, aku awalnya mengira Lily sudah 20 tahunan.

Kiba mengataiku tolol setelah tahu aku dan Lily tidak melakukan apapun malam itu, selain berbincang ringan, dan tanpa ragu aku mencurahkan kegelisahanku belakangan ini. Dengan semua kenyataan itu, Kiba kembali mengumpatku gila lantaran keputusanku untuk membayar lebih.

Aku pun tak mengerti.

Dengan mudahnya aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan sangat yakin dapat mempercayainya.

"Dari awal Anda yang membelenggu diri sendiri, Tuan. Membuat penjara untuk menekan perasaan Anda. Sejujurnya, kisah cinta itu hanya dua orang pelakunya, anggap saja yang lain hanya menumpang."

Lily tertawa anggun sebelum melanjutkan, "Jika Anda benar-benar niat, saya yakin Anda tak akan ragu untuk maju. Cinta bukan hanya tentang bertahan, tetapi juga memperjuangkan."

Aku terus menyimak dengan pandangan yang sulit ku alihkan. Rasanya tidak ingin melewatkan segala ekspresi yang muncul ketika ia berbicara.

"Orang bilang cinta tak harus memiliki, tapi bagi saya justru sebaliknya, cinta harus memiliki entah hati atau raganya saja. Beruntunglah yang bisa memiliki keduanya. Tapi jika saling memiliki perasaan itu, tak berarti harus selalu bersama, asalkan masing-masing diri tetap menjaga komitmen."

Komitmen. Itu dia. Aku tidak yakin bisa berkomitmen.

"Cinta harus memiliki, bahkan meski hanya bisa memiliki perasaan itu sendiri dan bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya begitu menyejukkan. Aku tak peduli siapa dirinya sekarang, tak memandang bagaimana statusnya di mata orang. Aku tertarik padanya yang begitu bijak di usianya yang terbilang belia. Ia yang mampu memberikan ketenangan dari setiap butir kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia yang mendengar semua keluh kesahku dengan sabar, lantas menimpalinya dengan saran yang menenangkan. Aku seolah terhipnotis oleh mulut manisnya.

"Dan hanya orang baik yang mengatakan dirinya bukan orang baik-baik."

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk menjalani profesi ini," ucapku tulus.

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu, Tuan."

Satu lagi, Lily adalah seseorang yang punya daya imajinasi tinggi. Terkadang aku sulit menalar kisah hidup yang dia tuturkan, yang terkadang seperti cerita fantasi bagiku. Dari kisahnya tentang mendaki untuk menelusuri jejak manusia purba, uji nyali di gua tertua yang katanya banyak arwah penasarannya, sampai mendapati mata air langka yang konon hanya orang terpilih yang dapat menemukannya.

Namun Albert Einstein saja berujar bahwa imajinasi lebih penting dari pengetahuan. Menurutnya pengetahuan terbatas, sedangkan imajinasi meliputi seluruh dunia, merangsang kemajuan, melahirkan evolusi. Dan imajinasi dapat mengantarkan ke semua tempat. Aku pikir mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang penulis andal seperti Gaara.

Malam ini pertemuanku dengannya untuk ke sekian kali. Malam sebelumnya aku memintanya untuk mencoba pewarna bibir yang lebih _soft_ , tentu saja membuat Lily jadi terlihat sesuai umurnya. Dan kini aku justru menyesal ketika timbul perasaan untuk melumat bibir berpoles warna _pink_ pastel itu.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukannya? Tidak aneh kah jika malam-malam sebelumnya hanya berbincang layaknya teman, sedangkan malam ini aku ingin lebih. Lily terlalu indah untuk tak dimiliki.

Aku yakin dalam keadaan sangat sadar, tapi seolah lupa bagaimana aku memulainya, tahu-tahu aku sudah menindihnya di ranjang, dan aku benar-benar meluluskan hasratku. Mundur adalah hal yang tidak akan ku lakukan karena Lily sama sekali tidak menolak, justru sambutannya begitu menggairahkan.

Berapa laki-laki yang pernah melumat bibir ranum ini? Berapa lelaki yang sudah menjamah tubuh moleknya ini? Tapi aku tidak mau peduli.

Di tengah debaran dada yang begitu asing namun menyenangkan, aku mendekap tubuhnya, menatapnya tepat di matanya yang mendamba. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku. Aku, Naruto Namikaze, akan melepas keperjakaanku untuk seorang wanita tunasusila. Sulit dipercaya, tetapi inilah yang ku lakukan sekarang, perempuan ini yang ku pilih.

Mengikuti insting, aku menurunkan celanaku sedikit, menyusul pakaian dalamnya yang turun sebatas paha. Penuh hati-hati aku mendorong pinggulku.

"Mmhh, Tuan…."

"Tunggu,"

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

"… kau … perawan?"

Bagaimana mungkin….

.

* * *

.

Setibanya di rumah di hari berikutnya, aku masih tidak habis pikir. Lily ternyata masih perawan sampai aku menyentuhnya. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika aku bertanya tentang alasannya memilihku untuk melepas harta tak ternilainya itu. Mungkin sama halnya dengan diriku yang tidak tahu mengapa begitu mudah untuk memberikan yang pertama kepadanya. Hanya saja, aku masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dia menjalani hari-harinya yang lalu bersama pria lainnya?

"Hei, Ahou, aku dengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan tunasusila."

"Siapa yang bilang padamu?"

Apa Gaara yang memberitahunya? Ah, siapa lagi.

Inilah hal yang kurang ku sukai jika pulang ke rumah utama. Orang-orang akan mulai mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak undangan ibu untuk makan bersama.

"Tidak penting! Aku sudah bisa menerima kalau adikku menyimpang, aku bahkan merestuimu dengan Gaara, lalu membelamu di depan ayah dan ibu untuk jalan hidup yang kau pilih! Tapi kenapa kau justru memilih bersama seorang pelacur!"

"Karin! Jaga ucapanmu."

"Untuk pertama kalinya kau membentak kakakmu hanya karena wanita jalang itu."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menuruti emosi. Kata-kata yang kau lontarkan saat marah hanya akan menjadi penyesalan hebat di kemudian hari."

"Persetan, simpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Aku urung membalasnya ketika ibu muncul setelah mendengar percekcokan kami. Ibu membuat keadaan lebih mencair dengan mengundang kami ke meja makan. Sayangnya nafsu makanku sudah menguap entah ke mana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **21112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	2. Hinata: Lili Putih

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **2** -

 **Lili Putih**

* * *

.

Benarkah ada seorang ibu tiri yang baik? Yang dapat menerima anak dari suaminya dengan setulus hati?

Aku tidak bisa percaya meski ada yang meyakininya. Faktanya, ibu tiriku tidak lebih baik dari tokoh antagonis di cerita dongeng maupun opera sabun. Mungkin terdengar klise, namun itulah yang ku alami.

Ku akui, istri baru ayahku memang baik dan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, pada awalnya. Aku yang sedari lahir tidak memiliki ibu, pada hari itu, hari di mana ayah membawa istri barunya pulang, seorang janda kembang bernama Mei, untuk pertama kali ada seseorang yang dapat ku panggil ibu, tidak lama setelah aku menjadi siswi sekolah menengah atas.

Tetapi malang tak berbau, suatu musibah membuat ayah kehilangan kemampuan gerak pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Otomatis ayah juga kehilangan pekerjaan. Semenjak itu perlakuan Mei berubah total. Tidak hanya kepadaku. Bahkan mencaci maki ayah yang bahkan belum sanggup untuk bersuara lagi. Mei juga sering uring-uringan, dan gerutuannya tidak jauh dari masalah keuangan keluarga.

Dan menjadi bencana untukku ketika Mei memaksaku untuk berhenti sekolah, lantas menjualku kepada seorang muncikari kelas atas di distrik merah. Dengan dalih hasilnya akan digunakan untuk pengobatan dan terapi ayah, Mei meninggalkanku dengan segala kecamuk emosi. Aku takut membayangkan masa depan seperti apa yang akan ku jalani, bercampur dendam kepada Mei yang sejak itu mengakar di hatiku. Namun aku lebih mencemaskan keadaan ayah.

Aku tidak yakin Mei akan merawat ayah dengan baik, sedangkan aku tidak mudah untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku hanya boleh keluar ketika ada yang memesanku, itu pun bersama dua pria bertubuh kekar yang mengantar dan mengawalku kemana pun. Aku dianggap sebagai pelacur laris yang memberikan banyak keuntungan untuk bordil, jadi aku dinilai pantas untuk memiliki _bodyguard_. Dan aku sangat takut akan tanggapan ayah jika tahu apa yang telah ku kerjakan sejauh ini.

Malam ini aku akan kembali melakoni peran sebagai wanita penghibur. Setengah jam dari waktu yang ku janjikan, aku sudah berangkat dengan penampilan terbaik hasil polesan perias khusus di bordil. Di usiaku sekarang aku memang belum mahir berdandan. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang induk semang di bordil begitu memanjakanku yang terbilang baru. Tetapi aku jadi tidak heran jika penghuni yang lain menaruh rasa tidak suka kepadaku.

Aku tidak menunggu lama agar pintu bernomor 1611 itu dibukakan untukku. Sedikit mendongak untuk memandang wajah seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut pirang, mata biru, pria ini tampak seperti keturunan asing. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya ketika melihatku, tapi ku rasa tidak sama dengan tatapan penuh nafsu bercampur meremehkan yang sebelumnya sering ku terima.

.

* * *

.

Namanya Naruto Namikaze. Dia berbeda. Sebelumnya aku selalu memutar akal agar pengguna jasaku tidak menyentuhku, dari memberikan tebakan, bermain _truth or dare_ , sampai melakukan _game_ kecil seperti permainan catur atau kartu. Untungnya sejauh ini perlakuanku kepada mereka justru membuat penasaran. Kalau pun ada yang memaksa, biasanya aku akan berlari keluar kamar, meminta perlindungan dari kedua pria kekar yang berjaga di kanan kiri pintu. Bagaimanapun aku punya hak untuk memilih siapa pria yang pantas menyentuhku. Meski tak jarang aku mendapatkan hukuman karena pembangkanganku.

Dan sekarang aku berhadapan dengan Tuan Namikaze yang memilih mengobrol daripada menyentuhku. Aku kurang menarik baginya? Atau karena dia tidak bernafsu setelah tahu kalau aku masih 17 tahun? Tetapi sejak sebelum berkenalan pun Tuan Namikaze hanya membimbingku untuk duduk di sofa, bukan langsung mengajakku menerjang ranjang seperti pria kebanyakan.

Lantas mengapa tuan ini membayar seorang wanita penghibur sepertiku jika hanya ingin mengobrol? Para pemakai jasaku sebelumnya memang kebanyakan para pria yang bermasalah dan membutuhkan pelampiasan, apakah tuan ini juga sama?

"Aku tidak mau maju, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mundur. Apapun keputusan yang ku buat tetap akan menyakiti banyak pihak, apalagi setelah aku tahu kalau gadis kecil yang ku anggap anak sendiri mengatakan sayang padaku dalam konteks yang berbeda. Pasti juga sulit baginya, yang selama ini menjadi perantara yang menghubungkanku dengan orang tuanya."

Ternyata benar, dalam hal ini Tuan Namikaze tidak jauh berbeda dari para pria lain dalam pengalihan masalah. Apa karena ini juga dia ragu untuk menyentuhku? Karena dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku? Yang mengaku mencintainya sebagai seorang perempuan kepada laki-laki? Meskipun bukan anak kandung.

Aku mendengarkan apapun yang meluncur lancar dari mulutnya, seperti dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kini. Sebisa mungkin memberikan saran untuk keluh kesahnya, walau sepertinya tidak banyak membantu. Paling tidak aku ingin meyakinkannya bahwa aku bersedia menjadi pendengar untuknya. Terkadang masalah memang tidak mudah untuk diceritakan kepada orang terdekat, dan tuan ini memilih untuk meluapkan semuanya kepadaku yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan menit. Memang Tuan Namikaze bukan yang pertama mendapatkan servis ini dariku, tapi aku selalu merasa beruntung jika ada seseorang yang terbuka padaku, terutama karena aku merasa dipercaya.

Aku yang sebelumnya tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan laki-laki, bahkan cenderung malu dan mudah gugup hanya lantaran berdekatan dengan mereka. Tapi ketika aku baru tiba di bordil, masa-masa di mana aku banyak menangis dan tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutanku dari setiap lelaki yang datang, induk semang mengguyurku dengan seember air dingin, juga mengumpatiku dengan segala sumpah serapah. Anehnya aku tidak merasa sakit hati.

" _Tepat ketika kau memasuki kawasan merah ini, kau tidak akan lagi punya banyak pilihan! Jadi jangan manja, dan jalani apapun yang ada di depanmu!_ "

Selain dari tumpukan buku pemberiannya, yang menuntutku untuk banyak membaca, aku juga belajar langsung darinya, apalagi ada kata-katanya yang sampai sekarang begitu membekas, menjadi pedoman untukku di dunia yang kotor ini.

" _Sebagai wanita, jangan mudah menunjukkan perasaanmu kepada orang lain! Apalagi kepada mereka para lelaki! Bahkan jika itu hanya gugup! Saat mereka tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, melihat apa yang kau rasakan, saat itu juga mereka punya banyak cara untuk menyakitimu!_ "

Aku mengerti. Dan menangis hanya akan menunjukkan kelemahanku. Lalu mereka akan mudah memperdayaku. Hatiku mengeras. Dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa sebelum masanya. Dunia ini banyak berperan dalam mengubahku. Bahkan ketika datang kabar bahwa ayahku telah tiada, aku seperti mati rasa, air mataku seolah sudah tak tersisa. Tak ada lagi Hinata Hyuuga. Inilah diriku yang baru, sebagai Lily, yang dibentuk oleh distrik merah yang menyilaukan, namun penuh noda.

" _Bibi Mei bilang, kau dikirim ke sekolah asrama di luar kota, katanya jauh lebih baik dari sekolah lamamu di sini. Tapi setelah itu dia belum kelihatan lagi, bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku hanya berharap kau belajar dengan baik di sana, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku._ "

Aku terkenang kata-kata sepupuku, Kak Neji, di hari pemakaman ayah. Saat itu aku hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum kaku. Aku pikir tidak ada yang bisa membantuku untuk keluar dari kubangan dosa ini, selain diriku sendiri. Lagipula Neji hanya seorang staf biasa di perusahaan penerbitan, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya dengan meminta bantuan untuk melunasi sejumlah uang yang sudah diberikan induk semang kepada Mei.

"Aku sudah bercerita beberapa hal tentangku, termasuk masalahku, sekarang giliranmu."

Aku sedikit berjengit mendengar suara Tuan Namikaze. Ternyata aku habis melamun.

Tapi apa yang bisa ku ceritakan? Aku tidak memiliki hal menarik dalam hidupku, bagiku segalanya berjalan dengan biasa, sampai aku menjalani profesi ini. Biasanya para pelangganku juga lebih senang mengemukakan gagasan mereka sendiri tanpa memberiku ruang untuk menimpali, selain balasan untuk unek-unek mereka.

"Sejak kecil, saya suka gaun, terutama gaun klasik. Tapi ayah lebih suka melihat saya berpakaian ala anak laki-laki. Saya tipikal orang yang agak pendendam pada hal yang belum bisa saya wujudkan, karena saya dulu sering tak dibelikan gaun, malah celana. Jadi saya ingin mengenakan gaun saat menikah nanti, bukan pakaian tradisional. Saya menuliskannya besar-besar di dinding kamar agar saya bekerja keras untuk bisa membeli gaun pernikahan sendiri, tapi itu dulu."

"Mimpimu sederhana tapi terkesan begitu manis, dan aku selalu dibuat terkagum olehmu."

Aku tak bisa untuk tidak terkikih geli mendengarnya, "Anda bisa saja, Tuan. Saya sangat tersanjung. Tapi di saat anak perempuan lain belajar tentang sesuatu secara langsung, biasanya saya belajar dari fantasi saya sendiri."

"Hm, seperti apa contohnya?"

"Misalnya dalam hal memasak. Saya membaca buku kuliner, lalu membayangkan bagaimana cara membuatnya. Di saat orang lain mahir karena terbiasa di dapur, saya masih berfantasi. Tapi saat benar-benar mencobanya, ternyata rasanya lumayan."

"Menarik, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali. Aku jadi ingin mencicipi masakanmu."

Dia tersenyum, aku termangu.

"Oh iya, sampai akhir bulan nanti kau hanya bekerja di jam-jam ini, jadi di mana kau tinggal selain di rumah bordil?"

"Saya ada di dalam kehidupan saya sendiri."

Dia sepertinya bingung mendengar jawaban dariku, kelihatan dari alisnya yang agak mengernyit. Aku terkekeh pelan, padahal aku hanya bercanda, mengapa dia jadi serius begini.

"Saya sudah tidak punya tempat lain untuk pulang."

Dia menunjukkan senyum yang lain, kali ini telapak tangannya mengusap kepalaku. Aku deg-degan.

.

* * *

.

"Cinta harus memiliki, bahkan meski hanya bisa memiliki perasaan itu sendiri dan bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Seperti apa yang ku rasakan padanya, kepada Tuan Namikaze. Aku memiliki itu untuknya. Sejak pertama kali dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku tahu dia bukan orang tidak baik seperti yang dia ucapkan di awal perkenalan. Mungkin aku memang naif, namun aku sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan memiliki perasaan itu seorang diri, juga merasa sangat beruntung dapat bertemu dengannya setiap malam, meski aku tahu ini tidak akan lebih dari satu bulan.

Aku pun sadar dia sudah memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya, seharusnya aku lebih tahu diri. Tapi aku ingin mengabaikan itu barang sejenak, aku ingin leluasa untuk menikmati setiap waktu bersamanya dalam kesempatan yang singkat ini. Aku pasti tidak akan mampu untuk melupakannya meski dia sudah tak membayar jasaku lagi. Cinta pertamaku sekaligus cinta yang hanya kumiliki.

Tetapi mengingat perkataan induk semang, aku merasakan ketakutan yang nyata. Jika aku menunjukkan perasaanku nanti, aku takut akan dijauhi. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa induk semang juga mewanti-wanti untuk tidak jatuh hati, karena ternyata cinta dapat melemahkan melebihi air mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Lebih dari itu, kenapa kau menyerahkannya padaku?"

Aku masih terengah mengatur napas ketika dia menanyaiku. Sakit sekali, hanya sakit yang mendominasi bahkan setelah dia berguling dari atas tubuhku. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku, dan ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang bisa ku bayangkan. Bagaimana bisa para senior di rumah bordil mengatakan bahwa mereka suka melakukan kegiatan ini karena katanya enak dan bisa membuat ketagihan. Sedangkan saat ini yang ku rasakan masih nyeri. Aku belum mampu bergerak lagi.

Sadar akan pertanyaan Tuan Namikaze yang belum ku jawab, aku berusaha menarik selimut untuk menyelubungi tubuhku sampai dada, lalu perlahan berbaring miring menghadapnya. Dan dia masih tampak menanti. Tapi apa yang bisa ku jadikan sebagai jawaban? Dia memang membayar banyak untuk memesanku, tapi jelas bukan itu alasanku. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum, dan dia tak bertanya lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak harus mencari-cari alasan atau memikirkan jawaban dusta.

"Kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini?"

"Saya selalu ada waktu untuk orang yang membeli jasa saya."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuan Namikaze tergelak dengan begitu keras. Tapi dia tidak tampak terganggu akibat ucapanku. Ah, memang apa yang ku harapkan? Reaksi apa yang ku inginkan? Sungguh tidak pantas aku yang sudah kotor ini memiliki angan-angan sedemikian rupa.

"Ayo pergi nonton," ajaknya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Aku dengar ada film animasi baru yang diputar."

Mengapa aku seperti mendengar ajakan kencan? Atau aku hanya terlalu berharap? Setiap hari bertemu dengannya, menemaninya paling sebentar satu jam, membuatku sering terbawa perasaan. Sejak bertemu dengannya, aku tidak seprofesional yang ku kira.

"Anda tidak malu jika terlihat menggandeng wanita seperti saya?"

"Wanita seperti apa yang kau maksud, hm?"

"Murahan?"

Tuan Namikaze terkekeh, "Biasanya yang mengatakan dirinya murahan justru sebaliknya."

Apa dia sedang membalikkan kata-kataku untuknya? Padahal aku yang sudah tak _virgin_ ini pantas menyandang itu.

.

* * *

.

Sebulan ini aku hanya menemani Tuan Namikaze, jadi banyak waktu luang karena tidak harus melayani lebih dari satu pria dalam satu hari. Aku bersyukur dapat bersantai, namun aku jadi bosan jika tidak sedang bersamanya. Selain merawat tubuh, saat senggang hanya kuhabiskan dengan membaca buku. Aku memang kurang berpendidikan. Tapi induk semang mewajibkan anak-anak asuhnya memiliki wawasan, terlebih tentang makhluk berkelamin jantan. Selain diharuskan untuk cakap dan terampil di ranjang, kami juga dituntut untuk menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan.

Sejak pertemuan pertama itu, biasanya sepulang kerja Tuan Namikaze memintaku untuk bertemu di hotel yang sama, kamar yang sama, kamar nomor 1611 di jam yang nyaris tetap setiap malamnya, pukul tujuh. Dan setelah malam di mana aku melepas keperawananku, malam-malam selanjutnya tidak hanya kami lalui dengan sekadar berbincang. Kami akan berakhir dengan saling menghangatkan jika dia menginginkan, seolah hal itu lazim untuk dilakukan, seakan sudah semestinya untuk ku tunaikan. Dan hanya di saat itu lah aku membiarkan rasaku tak lagi membeku dalam penyatuannya yang penuh cumbu.

Lama-lama omongan para senior terbukti, karena entah bagaimana aku jadi menikmati. Aku benar-benar jalang sekarang, sungguh aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menerima permintaannya untuk menemaninya di tempat umum. Tidak menutup kemungkinan di luar sana masih ada yang mengenaliku sebagai wanita dari distrik merah. Aku tidak bisa mempermalukannya.

Sebenarnya belum banyak yang ku tahu tentang Naruto Namikaze. Dia memang terbuka untuk masalahnya, tetapi dia tidak banyak bercerita tentang jati dirinya. Dia hanya pernah berkata bahwa dirinya merupakan keturunan Asia-Eropa, juga tentang pekerjaannya yang dia bilang sekadar pembantu dalam usaha keluarganya.

Lalu aku iseng mengetikkan namanya di pencarian internet. Setelah itu aku tidak heran lagi mengapa dia dengan mudah membuang uangnya hanya untuk menyewa wanita sepertiku. Padahal aku yakin banyak perempuan baik-baik yang bersedia menjadi pendampingnya tanpa memungut tarif. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah salah seorang ahli waris bisnis keluarganya yang bergerak di bidang ritel, dan beberapa tajuk menyebutkan bahwa Tuan Namikaze diangkat menjadi direktur sebelum usianya 30 tahun. Membuatku semakin mengaguminya.

"Lily, ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa, Neesan? Aku 'kan sedang tidak ada _job_."

"Turun saja lah, dan lihat sendiri."

Melihatku menaruh buku dan berdiri dari ranjangku, wanita bernama Tenten itu pergi dari depan pintu kamarku. Pinggulnya yang berbalut _hotpants_ terlihat bergoyang seirama langkahnya. Kemudian aku menunduk meneliti pakaianku sendiri. Sebulan ini aku adalah milik Tuan Namikaze. Kalau yang datang adalah dia pasti Kak Tenten akan bilang. Ku putuskan untuk mengganti gaun santai pendekku dengan _one piece_ kasual sepanjang lutut, salah satu pakaianku yang tidak terlalu mini.

Keluar dari kamar, dapat ku lihat Kak Tenten sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat di ruang tamu lantai dua. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia adalah teman dekat dari Tuan Namikaze. Dia menyadari aku melihat ke arah mereka, lantas ku balas senyum simpulnya.

Menuruni tangga, ku dapati seorang pria berambut sedikit ikal sedang duduk di bangku lobi. Kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Toneri Otsutsuki, seorang taipan yang memiliki kediaman di distrik elite. Aku pernah melayaninya sekali, yang berakhir hanya dengan menemaninya menonton film.

"Saya tidak akan _free_ sampai akhir bulan, Otsutsuki _sama_ ," kataku _to the point_.

Kedatangan pria ke tempat ini mayoritas dengan tujuan yang sama. Memang beginilah diriku seharusnya. Dioper dari satu pria ke pria lain. Dari satu kamar ke kamar lain, dari satu hotel ke hotel lain. Membau aroma parfum yang berbeda, mengecap asap rokok yang tak sama dalam setiap kesempatan.

"Jangan terburu-buru, duduklah dulu."

Dia menepuk tempat di sisinya. Matanya memandang teduh ketika ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

Aku bimbang apakah harus menurutinya, atau sebaiknya langsung mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Ketika ku temukan kelebat induk semang yang melangkah menuruni tangga, dia memberikan isyarat agar aku mengabulkan permintaan Tuan Otsutsuki. Ragu-ragu aku duduk di sebelahnya. Seketika risih saat dia melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku, tapi induk semang terus mengawasi. Aku mulai paham, barangkali tuan ini yang akan didata sebagai pelanggan pertamaku begitu masaku bersama Tuan Namikaze berakhir. Ya, setiap permulaan pasti ada penghabisan.

.

* * *

.

"Malam, Tuan."

Seperti biasa dia datang lebih awal. Mungkin karena kantornya cukup dekat dari sini. Tapi ada yang aneh, dia tidak membalas salamku, bahkan tidak melihat kedatanganku.

"Jadi kau menolak ajakanku karena ada yang lain?"

Aku masih berdiri ketika dia bertanya dengan begitu dingin. Dia pun belum memandangku, tetap duduk dengan melipat kaki angkuh, juga satu lengan yang menyampir di punggung sofa.

"Yang lain? Sebulan ini saya hanya menemani Anda, Namikaze _sama_."

"Keh, kau pikir aku buta?"

Aku lumayan terkejut ketika suaranya meninggi.

"Saya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Jika Anda tidak percaya, Anda bisa bertanya kepada Mami Kurenai."

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan germomu."

"Sungguh, saya tidak melayani pelanggan selama bersama Anda, Namikaze _sama_. Percayalah."

Kakiku refleks mundur selangkah saat dia berdiri dan menatapku nyalang.

"Saat transaksi bukannya sudah jelas? Sebulan ini kau sepakat hanya akan menemaniku, kau hanya milikku! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau lupa kalau aku sudah membayar mahal untukmu?"

Bagaimana mungkin aku terlupa akan hal ini. Transaksi. Aku hanyalah pihak yang diperjualbelikan, sebatas wanita hina yang menukar harga diri demi gepokan materi. Bagaimana bisa aku sempat terbuai dalam angan yang tak boleh kumiliki?

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya tidak akan melupakan kemurahan hati Anda."

Aku baru ingat, apa jangan-jangan saat Tuan Otsutsuki datang? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, selain menuruti perintah induk semang untuk menemani Tuan Otsutsuki, itu pun tidak lama, dan tidak pindah dari bangku lobi. Banyak yang lalu lalang, tidak mungkin ada macam-macam.

"Ku kira kau berbeda dengan tunasusila lainnya."

Dan sekarang aku sadar, aku telah membuatnya kecewa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **22112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	3. Pilihan Egois

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **3** -

 **Pilihan Egois**

* * *

.

"Hm, _I love the smell of toast in the morning_ ," ucap Naruto ketika berjalan memasuki dapur dan mendapati Matsuri sedang memanggang roti. Naruto menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi meja makan sebelum menduduki _seat_ di meja bar.

Tak lama Matsuri menghidangkan sepiring roti bakar hangat di depan Naruto, lalu duduk di sebelah papanya itu dengan menghadap sarapannya sendiri. Matsuri memilih bermalam di tempat Naruto jika Gaara sibuk dengan novel garapannya, karena terkadang orang dari penerbitan sampai menunggui Gaara di rumah untuk memastikan karyanya rampung. Dan Matsuri tidak mudah menerima orang asing sehingga ia merasa lebih nyaman jika mengungsi ke _penthouse_ Naruto.

"Pa, aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalau aku tidak mau punya adik." Matsuri mendadak bersuara di tengah kegiatan sarapan mereka yang sebelumnya tenang.

"Iya, papa belum pikun, _pinky_."

Naruto tahu Matsuri tidak suka dipanggil demikian, merah muda adalah warna yang paling tidak disukai oleh Matsuri, tapi ia senang menggoda remaja itu.

"Kenapa mendadak membahas ini lagi?"

"Aku sudah dengar kalau Papa sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita, tapi bukan Sara asisten Papa itu."

Naruto terdiam. Sontak ia teringat Hinata yang lebih dikenalnya sebagai Lily. Terakhir bertemu saat ia merasa kesal setelah ada yang mengiriminya foto Hinata bersama pria lain. Entah sudah berapa malam ia tidak menemui Hinata di tempat biasa. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi demikian mendongkol hanya karena melihat Hinata duduk begitu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak terkejut karena itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaan Hinata.

"Jadi benar ya bahasan tentang _selir_ itu, penyebab Papa dan Tousan ribut waktu itu."

"Papa 'kan sudah berkali-kali menekankan kalau papa tak punya selir atau apapun itu."

"Jadi apa namanya, jika yang utama adalah Tousan?"

Naruto juga ingin tahu apa jawabannya. Sebenarnya apa arti Lily dalam hidupnya.

"Oh iya, Papa sudah dengar 'kan lagu yang ku rekomendasikan waktu itu?"

"Lagu? Ah, iya, sudah. Lagunya bagus."

Sejenak Naruto merasa kikuk. Lagu yang ditunjukkan oleh Matsuri menurutnya enak didengar dan cocok di telinganya. Hanya saja setelah meresapi liriknya ia baru mengerti.

 _Anyway, I really like you. I dream every day of holding your hand and flying forever, until always. I know that this is love. I'm happy because of you. You are my luck, I can't avoid it. Every day I'm so lucky. I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you._

Ia berulang kali memutar lagu itu pada _part_ yang sama, memastikan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh Matsuri, selain hanya sekadar berbagi lagu kesukaan. Bahkan ia baru sadar, banyak hal tentang dirinya dalam setiap _status_ yang dicurahkan Matsuri pada akun media sosialnya, meski secara tersirat. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa. Sungguh ia tidak mungkin paham jika Matsuri tidak memperdengarkan lagu itu. Ia cenderung tidak peka jika segala sesuatu tidak dikatakan secara langsung kepadanya, kalau perlu gamblang atau sejelas-jelasnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Matsuri jika ia menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menyadari semua itu. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk bungkam, berpura-pura tidak mengerti, berlagak layaknya orang bodoh, dan membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula Gaara tidak mungkin terima jika gadis yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri ini memiliki perasaan yang lain terhadapnya. Sedangkan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Matsuri juga tidak lebih dari sayang kepada anggota keluarga.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Aku ada ekskul jadi pulang lebih sore. Mungkin aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah Tousan."

"Aa, baiklah." Naruto menyeruput teh panasnya.

"Sepertinya sudah lama 'kan tidak makan bertiga dengan Tousan. Kalau Papa mau, aku akan bilang Tousan biar nanti menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Jangan buat dia repot, dia sibuk 'kan belakangan."

"Tousan bilang sudah beres, makanya nanti aku mau pulang."

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang, "Oke kalau begitu."

Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Gaara, setidaknya demi Matsuri. Bagaimanapun Matsuri tidak suka melihatnya ribut dengan sang ayah. Tapi jika ia ke tempat Gaara, itu artinya ia akan absen lagi dari pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata hanya tinggal hitungan hari, jika ia tidak memperpanjangnya lagi. Kalaupun ia tidak datang, ia pikir Hinata pasti akan melayani pelanggan lain. Lagipula Hinata juga tidak sekalipun menghubunginya, selama ini selalu dirinya yang memulai. Ah, masa bodoh.

.

* * *

.

"Kau jadi berantakan sejak berhubungan dengannya."

"Hm? Benarkah?" Gaara bergumam tanpa antusias.

Lawan bicaranya paham bahwa Gaara sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, " _Gomen_ gara-gara kemarin lupa menanyakannya aku jadi mengganggumu lagi. Aku janji sisanya akan ku urus sendiri, kau istirahatlah setelah ini, nikmati kebebasanmu."

" _Sankyuu_ , Neji."

Gaara penat memikirkan proyek novel barunya. Ia harap apa yang dikatakan editornya benar adanya, bahwa ia hanya tinggal terima jadi. Paling tidak untuk sementara sampai ia terpikirkan ide untuk menulis lagi. Dan untungnya pria berambut panjang itu mengerti akan dirinya, bahwa sekarang ia butuh pelepasan lelah.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hm, hati-hati."

"Tidak biasanya."

Gaara mendengus melihat seringai jail di wajah sang editor, "Jangan besar kepala dulu, aku mengkhawatirkan naskahku."

Saat mengantar tamunya sampai teras, Gaara merasa kepayahannya sedikit terangkat begitu melihat Matsuri turun dari mobil hitam Naruto, disusul oleh pria pirang yang sejatinya amat ia rindukan itu. Ia mengulum senyum nyaris tak terlihat, berbeda dengan Matsuri yang tampak masam.

"Tousan bilang sudah beres?" protes putrinya itu yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, ditambah bibir yang cemberut.

"Memang sudah," Gaara membalasnya tenang, "Paman Neji sudah mau pulang."

Gaara dapat melihat kalau Matsuri masih tampak kurang ikhlas ketika membungkuk singkat pada Neji. Ia juga tidak melewatkan ketika Naruto dan Neji sempat melayangkan tatapan tajam. Ia sulit untuk mengerti mengapa Naruto dan Neji selalu menunjukkan aura permusuhan ketika tidak sengaja bertemu, padahal ia yakin kalau keduanya tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku tidak suka cara orang itu memandangku, sangat tidak bersahabat. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku padanya. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirimu yang cenderung irit bicara ini punya partner angkuh seperti orang itu."

Naruto mulai berbicara ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara, menyusul Matsuri yang lebih dulu masuk rumah. Seolah tidak pernah ada keributan tempo hari.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya."

"Kau tahu bagaimana diriku, biasanya aku tidak sulit untuk berteman, tapi tidak dengan orang itu."

"Dia punya nama, Naruto. Neji Hyuuga."

"Ah siapapun lah itu."

Gaara tersenyum sedikit untuk menenangkan Naruto, "Kau mandi lah dulu, aku mau hangatkan makanannya."

"Kau masak sendiri?"

"Kau lupa aku tidak bisa memasak? Aku pesan dari kafemu, tadi Konohamaru yang antar langsung, dia pikir akan bertemu denganmu."

"Rasanya cukup lama aku tidak ke sana, karena aku yakin bisa percaya padanya."

Bagi Naruto, kafe yang ia rintis adalah salah satu kekayaan berwujud miliknya yang bisa ia banggakan, karena ia membangunnya sendiri. Sedangkan di perusahaan keluarganya, mau jabatannya direktur pun ia tetap merasa menjadi seorang bawahan yang harus melapor kepada dewan.

"Dia seperti seorang adik yang merindukan kakaknya."

Naruto tergelak, "Dia selalu begitu."

Menyadari tatapan Gaara padanya, Naruto berhenti tersenyum. Air mukanya kembali tenang.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu padanya?"

Terkadang Naruto merasa bahwa Gaara menggenggamnya terlalu erat, terlalu posesif, hingga ia sulit untuk bergerak. Layaknya pasir, saat ia menerima kekangan, ia justru mencari celah untuk menyelinap lepas dan menjemput kebebasannya. Sedangkan biasanya kecurigaan Gaara hanyalah buah dari prasangka, kecuali mengenai hubungannya dengan Lily.

"Bukan padanya, kau lebih tahu."

Gaara masih memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Sedangkan yang ditatap sedemikian rupa mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada sesuatu yang dia titipkan padaku. Katanya terbawa saat dia mengantarkan makanan untukmu ke sebuah kamar hotel tempo hari. Omong-omong, pesan makanan dari luar tapi bisa antar sampai _room_ , sepertinya aku tahu hotel apa itu."

"Aa, jangan sekarang, Gaara. Aku belum punya tenaga untuk berdebat." Naruto bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

Makan malam yang dikira akan dapat memperbaiki hubungan, agaknya berefek sebaliknya. Biasanya ada perbincangan ringan di sela kegiatan santap bersama mereka, namun kali ini mereka memilih makan dengan tenang. Yang diharapkan dapat menghangat, justru berakhir dengan kaku.

"Konohamaru mungkin masa bodoh, jadi mengira ini punyamu, tapi sejak kapan kau pakai _face paper_?"

Naruto masih bungkam. Kedatangannya ternyata tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan Gaara seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan pada makanan yang disantapnya untuk turun dengan sempurna, karena begitu makan malam usai langsung mengundangnya untuk bicara berdua.

"Berarti ini milik wanitamu?"

"Entahlah, bisa jadi." Naruto menjawab tak acuh.

"Keh, ternyata benar, aku hanya mainanmu selama ini."

Badan yang letih. Ditambah capai hati. Naruto teramat lelah jika terus-menerus cekcok seperti ini.

"Terus saja kau berpikir begitu, dan kau akan benar-benar menjadi seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Jadi benar, huh? Kau datang, menarik perhatianku dengan mengambil hati anakku, berlagak menjadi ayah yang baik, seolah kau ingin membangun keluarga denganku, tapi apa?"

"Benar memang aku yang datang, tapi sekian kali aku menegaskan hanya bisa berdiri di tempat atau mundur, aku tak akan pernah maju, sekalipun kau berpisah dengan istrimu. Aku mohon padamu, cobalah untuk melihat dari sudut pandangku, dan terima keputusanku."

"Lalu untuk apa hubungan ini? Kau bahkan tak sekalipun mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku, meski kau selalu berada di sisiku. Untuk apa, huh?"

"Jika kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih, aku tidak bisa, Gaara."

" _I prepared for the worst, but always hope for the best._ "

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mundur."

"Naruto!"

"Itu keputusan terbaik untuk saat ini. Lepaskan aku, dan berhenti menjadi bayang-bayangku, jangan menghambat ketegasanku lagi. Aku tahu kau juga tidak bisa berpisah dari istrimu, kalaupun sama-sama ingin kalian lakukan, seharusnya sudah sejak lama kalian bercerai."

Gaara tercekat, "Kau juga tidak akan peduli lagi kepada Matsuri?"

"Aku rasa tidak punya masalah dengannya."

"Dia tidak akan menerima ini," desis Gaara tajam.

"Itu menurutmu."

"Jika kau melakukan ini agar bisa bersama wanita itu, ku pastikan siapapun itu tidak akan hidup tenang."

Naruto terdiam.

"Jangan kira ini sekadar gertak sambal."

" _Face reality as it is, not as it was or as you wish it to be!_ "

 _Pick the hard choice, but failing to choose might lose both. Not a happy decision for everyone, but the best decision, for now._

.

* * *

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Hinata memutuskan untuk tak lagi menangis, air matanya menitih saat ia menyendiri. Mengabaikan riuh rendah dunia luar, membuatnya mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya sejauh ini. Saat ia diseret ke tempat ini, kematian sang ayah, juga kemurkaan Naruto. Seakan terjadi reka ulang yang tak beraturan dalam benaknya. Ia merasa begitu berdosa, berbaur dengan duka, penyesalan, juga perasaan bersalah terhadap orang tuanya yang sudah tiada. Segalanya terasa berkecamuk. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan kini.

Tadi pun Naruto tidak datang lagi, padahal ia sudah ada di kamar nomor 1611 di jam yang sama seperti biasanya. Lantas ia pulang dengan hati yang semakin gundah. Ia ingin menghubungi Naruto, setidaknya basa-basi untuk menanyakan kabar pria itu, tetapi ia tidak bernyali. Hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak lebih dari penjaja jasa dan pelanggan, atau kasarnya partner seks. Di luar itu, ia bukan siapa-siapa, ia tidak selevel dengan seorang Naruto Namikaze. Ia merasa tidak pantas hanya untuk mengganggu Naruto di luar jam yang biasa ia lalui bersamanya. Meski seharusnya dalam satu bulan ini Naruto adalah miliknya, sebagaimana dirinya yang hanya untuk Naruto.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto saat pria itu berang kepadanya. Setelah mengutarakan kekecewaan padanya, Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata. Saat itu ia jatuh terduduk di sofa, termangu-mangu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, seperti orang kehilangan akal. Dan sekarang ia lebih sering mengurung dirinya di kamar jika tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di luar sana.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu kayunya.

"Ini aku, Ly."

Hinata cepat-cepat menyeka wajahnya yang basah, dan segera membukakan kamarnya untuk Tenten.

"Ada apa, Neesan?"

Hinata berusaha menampilkan ekspresi senormal mungkin, tapi Tenten tidak bisa dibohongi, "Matamu merah dan berair."

"Ah iya, aku cuma sedang ingat ayah," balasnya jujur seraya tertawa kecil, "Neesan ada perlu apa menemuiku?"

Akhirnya Tenten teringat tujuannya kemari, ia lalu berbisik, " _Ano_ , itu … kau punya persediaan _testpack_? Kalau aku sudah nyetok lagi, akan langsung ku ganti."

Hinata melongo, "Memang buat apa, Neesan?"

"Ck, kau ini, tentu saja untuk mengetes aku hamil atau tidak. Inuzuka _san_ tidak pernah mau pakai pengaman."

Pengaman? Hinata meremas tangannya yang mendadak gemetaran. Jangankan _testpack_ , untuk menggunakan alat atau obat kontrasepsi saja ia tidak terpikirkan selama ini, bahkan ia baru sadar akan hal itu. Biasanya pelanggan kaya yang sudah membayar mahal tidak akan mau untuk mengenakannya saat berhubungan, begitupun dengan Naruto yang pertama baginya. Bodohnya ia, kalau sampai hamil, induk semang pasti akan memerintahkan untuk melakukan aborsi. Ia takut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **23112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	4. Bukan Malaikat

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **4** -

 **Bukan Malaikat**

* * *

.

Jam makan siang. Belum mendapati sang direktur keluar ruangan, Sara sebagai asisten ingin memastikan bosnya tidak sedang lupa daratan. Biasanya pria itu bisa lupa waktu jika sedang berada di balik meja kerjanya. Tidak mendapat balasan dari dalam, pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kaca ruangan Naruto, mendapati pria itu masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetap duduk menyandar dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Melamun.

"Ah, Sara, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Sejak kau tak menjawab panggilanku."

Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegak ketika Sara berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin dipesankan makanan atau mau ke luar?"

"Hm, sepertinya sayur atau yang berkuah boleh juga."

Naruto mengernyit melihat Sara tergelak.

"Baiklah akan ku pesankan. Tapi tidak salah? Sejak kapan kau suka sayur?" Perempuan berambut merah panjang itu melanjutkan tawanya sembari menduduki kursi di seberang meja Naruto. Kemudian tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Ku pikir segar makan sayur siang-siang begini." Naruto masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

Sara tersenyum misterius, "Katanya kalau pria makan banyak sayur, bisa punya anak perempuan. Kalau ingin punya anak laki-laki, sebaiknya perbanyak makan yang mengandung protein seperti daging."

Sekarang Naruto bingung, mengapa asistennya ini mendadak membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kiba kalau kau punya kekasih sekarang. Masih yang waktu itu, 'kan?"

"Aa itu."

Naruto kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya yang tinggi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kiba maupun Sara bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata adalah kekasihnya. Padahal sampai hari ini ia sendiri belum menemukan istilah yang cocok untuk menyebut hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Dan aku tidak akan kaget kalau tahu-tahu pacarmu hamil, paling iri saja." Sara terkikih mendengar candaannya sendiri.

"Anakku tidak mau punya saudara, dia ingin jadi satu-satunya."

"Anak? Maksudmu anak Gaara?"

"Matsuri anakku juga."

"Tsk, dia menggunakan anaknya untuk mengikatmu."

Naruto urung menyahut ketika ponselnya berdenting menampilkan pesan.

"Batalkan pesanan untukku, aku ada urusan," pamitnya buru-buru, meninggalkan Sara tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk diprotes.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan keterkejutan penuh, Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tidak menunggu dipersilahkan duduk, ia langsung menempati kursi di seberang wanita berambut seindah musim semi itu.

"Konohamaru memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini," katanya menjawab pertanyaan yang belum dilontarkan. Sejenak ia menoleh ke konter, mengangkat tangannya singkat ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, sekarang Sarada sudah lima tahunan, 'kan," imbuhnya, " _By the way_ , _okaeri_ , Sakura _chan_. Aku tadi sempat pangling melihatmu dengan rambut pendek."

" _Tadaima_ ," Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Tapi apanya yang lama sekali? Tidak sampai dua tahun aku di sana."

Naruto kembali menunjukkan senyum, "Omong-omong, apa kedatanganku mengganggumu? Kau sedang ada janji dengan seseorang?"

"Aku sedang ingin ngopi sendirian, makanya tadi Sarada ku titipkan ke kakek neneknya."

"Tetap saja, rencanamu untuk sendirian batal karena aku kemari." Naruto terkekeh.

"Ku anggap ini reuni kecil, kau ku maafkan," gurau Sakura.

Dulu Naruto bisa berdebar jika berada di dekat wanita yang sekarang berstatus janda ini. Cinta pertamanya, kalau memang bisa disebut demikian. Tak peduli saat itu Sakura masih bersuami, ia tak segan menunjukkan perhatian. Termasuk menghujani Sakura hadiah, misalnya bunga beserta kata-kata penuh pujian. Sekarang segalanya sudah berbeda.

"Wanita itu masih bekerja padamu?"

"Maksudmu, Sara?"

Sakura menunggu Naruto selesai mengucapkan pesanannya ke _waiter_ sebelum melanjutkan, "Siapa lagi. Dia tidak menggodamu, 'kan?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto pernah tidur seranjang dengan Sara. Itu pun karena permintaan asistennya itu. Sebatas tidur bersebelahan saat wanita itu sakit, dengan dalih tidak ada yang menemani. Walaupun sekali waktu ia juga pernah digoda seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh Sakura. Untungnya ia masih bisa mengelak. Sebab, ia sudah mengenal wanita seperti apa Sara, yang bisa tidur dengan suami orang tanpa terlihat merasa bersalah setelahnya. Bahkan di depannya berlagak seperti gadis _innocent_ , seakan ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa lepas dari Sara, yang ia akui masih dibutuhkan oleh perusahaan keluarganya, lantaran kinerjanya serta kecakapannya menguasai beberapa bahasa asing. _Looks good is not always good_ , _looks bad is not always bad_. Lagipula aneh rasanya mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan, sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk memberhentikan wanita itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa lupa bahwa Sara adalah penyebab utama retaknya rumah tangga Sakura hingga terjadi perceraian, sahabat sekaligus wanita yang pernah begitu ia damba.

Selalu ada yang memperingatinya agar ia membentangkan jarak dengan Sara. Sedangkan bagi dirinya, jika Sara diibaratkan musuh, akan lebih aman bila ia menggenggamnya, bukan justru menjauhinya. Itu yang ia lakukan sekarang. Apalagi Sara sudah tahu tentang Hinata. Sara juga yang mengirimkan foto Hinata bersama seorang pria tempo hari. Sara seolah tahu segalanya, seakan-akan mata dan telinganya ada di mana-mana. Hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya khawatir.

Sedari lama Sara mengharapkannya, sedangkan ia tidak menyambut perasaan itu. Tentu ia sulit menerima perempuan yang terang-terangan menunjukkan minat padanya, namun dalam waktu yang sama tidak enggan melebarkan kaki untuk laki-laki lain.

"Kau belum memaafkannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atau apapun. Aku justru kasihan padanya. Dia yang menerima hujatan dari keluargaku, juga keluarga Uchiha, disebut sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang sampai dikatai daging busuk. Tapi ke mana Sasuke saat itu? Tahu-tahu malah menikah dengan perempuan yang lain lagi, dan ku dengar sekarang dia punya anak laki-laki dari pernikahannya."

Melihat Sakura bisa membicarakan mantan suaminya dengan demikian tenang, Naruto bisa menebak kalau hubungan mereka tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Sakura memang sempat menjauh dari negara ini selepas perceraian itu, katanya untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, Naruto merasa tidak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan lagi.

"Kucing garong kalau disuguhi ikan langsung main caplok, ya."

"Aku kucing ras langka, tak bakal mencaplok makanan murahan."

"Kucing apapun kalau sudah kelaparan bisa asal caplok. Apalagi kau juga bukan malaikat."

Naruto terkekeh mengingat kata-katanya barusan yang ia lontarkan dengan nada candaan. Kalau sekarang mungkin ia juga termasuk kucing garong?

"Dan aku masih tidak habis pikir, saat laki-laki melakukan kesalahan, dia dengan mudah dimaafkan, diterima kembali seolah tidak ada yang salah, termasuk Sasuke saat itu. Tapi saat perempuan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, akan dihujat sana sini. Ku pikir, enak sekali menjadi laki-laki."

"Mungkin karena populasi kaumku tidak lebih banyak dari kalian para perempuan."

Mengabaikan Sakura yang menganggapnya menjawab asal, Naruto menyeruput teh lemon dinginnya. Tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Naruto, karena kenyataan itu juga beberapa perempuan tetap bersedia menerima laki-laki bejat sekalipun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kehidupan asmaramu," goda Sakura seraya terkekeh geli mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Entahlah, tak pernah berjalan mulus ku rasa. Serba salah."

Naruto merenungkan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Kau sedang galau?"

Sakura terbahak-bahak setelahnya, tak memedulikan atensi beberapa pengunjung yang sempat teralih padanya. Sungguh keadaan Naruto yang seperti ini sangat jarang ia temui, jadi serasa ia tidak ingin ketinggalan momennya.

"Aduh _not gomen_ ," canda Sakura setelah menghentikan tawanya, "Kau bisa berbagi denganku. Siapa tahu aku bisa memberikan saran."

"Saran dari seseorang yang pernah gagal? Yakin?"

Dan keduanya pun tergelak.

.

* * *

.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya ke ranjang. Ia termenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seharusnya sekarang ia berada di kamar 1611 namun ia masih merasa berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Ia sadar bahwa sikapnya kekanakan, bahkan Hinata saja bisa lebih dewasa darinya. Tetapi ia sedang berada di titik di mana ia lelah untuk menggenggam, dan mata seakan rabun untuk menatap. Terkadang ia ingin melepas semua, untuk kembali terbang bebas, karena meskipun ia sudah menyatakan gagasan untuk berpisah, ia yakin Gaara belum akan benar-benar melepaskannya. Lalu dengan Hinata, saat ini ia merasa seolah tengah menggantungkan perempuan itu.

Jika dulu ia tidak ingin maju lantaran tidak ingin merusak rumah tangga Gaara, kali ini ia membuat keputusan itu lebih karena ingin menjaga perasaan Matsuri. Ditambah rasa tidak yakin mengingat ia dan Gaara sesama lelaki. Setidaknya semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia tetap lajang, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti olehnya, ia kira. Namun segala pilihan yang ia ambil entah mengapa terasa salah, tidak ada yang benar. Kalau saja ia bisa egois, jika sekali saja ia dapat memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Hinata, bahwa ia membelenggu diri sendiri dengan menekan perasaannya. Membangun penjara labirin untuk dirinya sendiri yang bahkan sulit ia temukan jalan keluarnya.

Selama ini ia selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kadang terkesan masa bodoh, padahal ia mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Kalau saja ia bisa melakukan seperti apa yang diutarakan oleh Hinata, menganggap bahwa kisah cinta hanya dua orang pelakunya, pasti ia tidak akan sulit untuk memilih siapa yang akan ia perjuangkan dalam hidupnya, lalu hidup bahagia berdua selamanya bak akhir cerita dalam dongeng _happy ending_.

Ponselnya berdenting, ia batal memejamkan mata. Dengan malas jempolnya menggeser layar ponsel hitamnya. Dan ia pun refleks terduduk melihat nama Lily yang tampil di layarnya. Tumben sekali, pikirnya.

 _Ini malam terakhir kita bisa bersama. Apa akan tetap dilewatkan begitu saja?_

Malam terakhir? Naruto meremas rambutnya tanpa sadar. Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa kebersamaannya dengan Hinata telah sampai pada ujungnya. Dan karena ketidakdewasaannya, ia telah melewatkannya cukup lama.

Ia hanya menumpuk kaos pendeknya dengan kardigan, lantas bergegas menuju tempat biasa ia menemui Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata masih menunggunya di sana. Entah efek dari lari ketika ia menghampiri mobilnya di _basement_ , atau karena hal lain, tapi dadanya jadi berdebar-bedar. Terus begitu sepanjang perjalanan. Dan denyutannya semakin kencang ketika ia kembali memacu langkah menuju kamar dengan nomor yang begitu akrab baginya.

Saat bertemu pandang dengan Hinata, ia merasa kembali ke saat di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia berjumpa. Hinata seketika berdiri melihat kedatangannya. Tampak terkejut, barangkali tidak menyangka ia akan muncul di sana. Sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah, ia melangkah pendek-pendek. Mata birunya tak lepas dari sepasang mata Hinata yang jernih. Rasa rindu yang selama ini terus ia sangkal, membuncah saat itu juga.

" _Ohisashiburi desu ne_ , Namikaze _sama_." Hinata tampak memberi jeda, seperti mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, " _Aitakatta_ …."

Tubuh mungil itu sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto merengkuhnya. Belum terlalu siap menerima pelukan Naruto yang dirasanya begitu erat. Takut-takut Hinata mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan yang seperti menenggelamkannya. Matanya terpejam, meremas bagian belakang kardigan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan atas kerinduannya yang mendalam. Berharap waktu dapat terhenti saat ia sedang bersamanya.

 _Dan_ _ _…_ bolehkah ia mencintainya?_

.

* * *

.

Gaara tidak dapat mencegah senyum miringnya. Awalnya ia hanya penasaran untuk melihat wanita yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Naruto. Setelah perhatiannya terenggut oleh mata yang dimiliki wanita itu, ia menanyakannya kepada seseorang yang dirasanya memiliki indra yang sama. Dan ternyata orang di depannya ini tidak hanya tahu, bahkan sangat mengenalinya.

"Dunia sempit sekali ya, Neji."

Neji masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Dalam foto-foto yang dipegangnya dengan jemari gemetaran, ia mendapati Hinata bersama pria yang setahunya adalah kekasih Gaara, Naruto Namikaze. Yang membuat matanya masih membelalak adalah foto yang memperlihatkan adik sepupunya itu tengah turun dari mobil Naruto di depan sebuah rumah bordil. Setahunya Hinata tengah menuntut ilmu di luar kota, dan menginap di asrama selama di sana. Sedangkan yang dilihatnya tidak dapat disangkal. Ia yakin yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu adalah Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

"Katakan di mana aku bisa menemui orang ini." Neji menggeram.

"Yang kau maksud Naruto?" Gaara menyeringai, "Boleh ku tahu, apa yang kau rencanakan sejalan dengan harapanku?"

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu Naruto terkejut ketika mendapati seorang tamu tak diundang sudah berada di dalam ruangannya bahkan sebelum ia tiba. Ia pun heran, bagaimana pria berambut panjang itu bisa melewati satuan pengaman padahal ia merasa tidak pernah membuat janji dengannya. Yang dijumpainya tidak lain adalah seseorang yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam, padahal ia tak merasa kenal dengan orang ini, dan kini tatapan yang diterimanya terasa lebih menusuk dari biasanya.

"Silahkan duduk." Naruto mengarahkan lengannya pada seperangkat sofa di salah satu sudut ruangannya.

"Tidak perlu, saya tidak akan lama." Neji menjawab dingin, tangannya mengangkat foto yang didapatkannya dari Gaara.

Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa ada yang mengabadikan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Melihat apa yang dikenakannya di foto, ia tahu kalau itu terbilang baru. Tepatnya saat ia mengantarkan Hinata pulang setelah melewatkan malam terakhir bersama. Ia merasa dikuntit. Seakan ia tidak boleh memiliki privasi. Kebebasannya direnggut.

Sadar siapa yang ia hadap, entah mengapa ia langsung terpikir kalau Gaara ada di balik semua ini.

"Anda tahu berapa usia gadis ini?"

"Ya." Naruto mengembalikan sikap tenangnya.

"Bahkan usia Anda hampir dua kali usianya."

"Apa salahnya? Saya tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia."

"Tapi masalah untuknya! Anda juga memperlakukannya seolah mendukungnya menjalani profesinya itu, padahal Anda sudah tahu kalau dia bahkan belum melalui upacara kedewasaan!"

"Dan Anda berbicara seolah Anda mengenalnya."

"Saya memang mengenalnya. Hinata Hyuuga, itu nama aslinya. Dia adik saya! Adik sepupu saya!"

Sejenak Naruto merasa tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenyataan yang baru didengarnya terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya. Lagipula Hinata pernah berkata tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk pulang. Ia kira Hinata tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi lantas memilih untuk menjadi tunasusila dengan sukarela. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia belum mengenal Hinata dengan baik.

Tapi ia juga tidak mau jika terus disudutkan, seolah ia adalah pihak yang paling bersalah.

"Anda pikir saya punya hak untuk mengatur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh untuk dia kerjakan? Anda kira saya punya kuasa untuk menetapkan pilihannya?" balas Naruto dengan nada menantang, "Dia punya akal untuk berpikir, punya kaki untuk melangkah, tidak sepatutnya saya mendikte. Lalu Anda sebagai keluarganya, apa yang sudah Anda lakukan untuknya sampai dia ada di sana sekarang."

Giliran Neji yang terdiam. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk mendatangi Naruto memang kurang tepat. Ia gelap mata mengetahui adik sepupunya yang lugu menjalani pekerjaan kotor itu dan melayani seorang Naruto Namikaze. Membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Bahkan ia sampai kehilangan ketenangannya. Padahal ia juga belum mendengar penjelasan dari yang bersangkutan.

.

* * *

.

" _Yo_ , Naruto, ku kira kau sudah tidak ada urusan di sini," sapa Kiba ketika menjumpai Naruto di bordil Kurenai.

"Dan kau, sebagai pria beristri, pantaskah masih berkeliaran di sini."

Naruto merasa tidak kalah bejat, jadi ia lebih sering mencela Kiba disertai candaan daripada menasehati. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan celaannya justru tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Yang Naruto yakini, setiap perbuatan memiliki alasan, dan tidak semua orang mengetahui alasan di baliknya termasuk dirinya. Begitu pun dengan Kiba yang memilih jalan ini, jadi ia tidak bisa serta merta menghakimi.

"Kau mau memperpanjang lagi?" goda Kiba.

"Aku kemari karena Kurenai _san_ menyuruhku datang, entah apa tujuannya."

"Selamat datang, Namikaze _san_ , mari bicara di atas."

Kurenai mendahului menaiki tangga lalu memasuki ruang tamu di lantai dua. Kiba yang penasaran mengekor pada Naruto. Ternyata di dalam ruangan yang tidak luas itu sudah ada Hinata yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Dan dengan melihatnya, membuat Naruto teringat pertemuannya dengan Neji. Jelas pria itu tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Setelah kesepakatannya berakhir, ia memang masih menghubungi Hinata, sebagai Naruto dan Hinata, bukan pemberi jasa dan pelanggan seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponnya. Ia baru akan menemui Hinata ketika Kurenai mengundangnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan tersebut.

"Baik, saya akan langsung saja," Kurenai memulai, "Lily hamil, dia bisa jamin kalau itu milik Anda."

Hamil? Naruto terbeliak. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa sangat dungu. Ia kira Hinata sudah memiliki cara untuk mencegahnya. Mengalihkan atensi pada Hinata, dapat dilihatnya Hinata yang menunduk lebih dalam hingga rambut panjangnya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, juga jari-jari yang saling meremas di atas pangkuannya.

"Tanggung jawab, _Bro_." Kiba kembali melongo seusai mengucapkannya. Ia tampak lebih terkejut dibanding Naruto. Teringat Tenten, tidak menutup kemungkinan hal ini juga bisa menimpanya.

"Anda akan mengambil alih, atau menyerahkannya kepada saya?" Kurenai melanjutkan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tampak berat ketika ia menarik napas panjang, yang berikutnya ia embuskan perlahan. Keningnya mengernyit. Yang ada dalam benaknya adalah rangkaian pertimbangan yang berebut dominasi, semuanya bergerak serampangan hingga ia tidak yakin akan dapat mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Dari janjinya untuk menjadikan Matsuri satu-satunya. Gertakan Gaara yang tidak boleh ia sepelekan. Lalu kemungkinan yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sara jika mengetahui hal ini. Belum lagi Neji, sepupu dari Hinata yang sudah menabuh genderang perang dengannya. Ia juga belum lupa kalau Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung dan melahirkan.

"Akhiri saja."

"Maksudnya?" Kurenai memastikan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Dari tatapan nanar yang dilayangkan kepadanya, ia tahu kalau Hinata sudah dapat menangkap makna dari ucapannya.

"Gugurkan."

"Woi woi." Kiba tidak percaya sahabatnya dapat berucap demikian. Ia tidak tega melihat Hinata yang terlihat mati-matian menahan tangisnya, membuatnya ingin sekali menghajar laki-laki di sebelahnya ini, yang bahkan masih bisa menampilkan tampang tak acuh.

.

* * *

.

"Kiba bilang kau menghamili perempuan dan menyuruhnya menggugurkannya."

Naruto pening. Pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang ia kira dapat menjadi pengalihan masalahnya, justru kini menambah beban pikiran baru. Padahal ia sudah berniat untuk langsung mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin dari _shower_ , malah dihadang Karin sebelum ia sempat menginjakkan kakinya di atas anak tangga pertama menuju kamarnya. Ia harus ingat untuk memberi perhitungan pada Kiba setelah ini.

Dasar ember, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku baru tahu kalau adikku bisa sebrengsek ini."

"Maaf telah menjadi adik yang brengsek."

Karin melayangkan tamparan sebelum Naruto melaluinya, membuat langkah adiknya itu terhenti. Naruto bergeming, belum membalas tatapannya lagi.

"Sebagai dokter, aku ingin menyelamatkan nyawa meski hanya seorang, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kontradiksi sekali bukan, kau bermaksud membunuh apa yang selama ini kakakmu perjuangkan. Bagaimanapun itu darah dagingmu juga."

"Yakin kau akan tetap berbicara seperti ini setelah tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya, aku tahu, meski Kiba tidak mengatakannya pun aku tahu siapa yang sedang dekat denganmu. Tapi untuk hal ini aku tidak memandang status. Wanita penghibur juga manusia, mereka juga punya nyawa."

Naruto terdiam. Merenungkan keputusannya. Jika Karin saja sudah tahu, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan sampai pada telinga orang tuanya. Tapi bukan sekadar itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Semuanya berkecamuk, bagaikan menghantam kepalanya.

 _I can't believe I've done that, whereas I had no right … it was a selfish choice that I made…._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **24112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	5. Sudut Pandang

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **5** -

 **Sudut Pandang  
**

* * *

.

" _Kau melakukan hubungan di luar ikatan pernikahan saja sudah salah, apalagi ditambah niatanmu untuk menggugurkan calon anakmu."_

" _Aku tidak ingat pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab._ "

Usianya sudah melewati angka 30 tetapi terkadang Naruto merasa diperlakukan seperti bocah yang belum bisa membedakan antara baik dan buruk maupun benar dan salah. Sedangkan baik dan buruk versi mereka adalah sesuatu yang menurut mereka baik, atau yang menurut mereka buruk. Begitu pun dengan benar dan salah, lebih kepada sesuatu yang dinilai benar, atau dinilai salah. Yang artinya, semua itu relatif. Tidak mutlak. Tergantung sudut pandang.

Dalam hal ini orang tuanya masih kolot, seks di luar nikah bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi di Jepang. Ia bahkan kalah dari para bocah yang terkadang sudah melakukannya di usia sekolah menengah pertama.

" _Segera nikahi dia. Paling tidak sampai bayinya lahir, agar status anak kalian jelas._ "

" _Kalau pun tidak menikahinya, kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab atas segala kebutuhan anak itu, dari kasih sayang, pendidikan, materi. Bagaimanapun dia calon cucu pertama kami. Ibu harap kau memintanya untuk membatalkan rencana aborsi itu. Kalau kau tetap bersikeras dengan keputusan egoismu, ibu jadi merasa kalau kau sedang berusaha membunuh anggota keluarga kita._ "

Berada di rumah orang tuanya hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati Naruto, ditambah telinga yang panas. Sekarang pun suara-suara itu seolah masih mengiang di telinganya, padahal sudah beberapa jam yang lalu ia diceramahi, dengan duduk bersimpuh sampai kesemutan menghadap kedua orang tuanya yang menampilkan raut murka. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya, namun semua sudah terjadi, Hinata terlanjur mengandung anaknya, dan ia masih saja bingung harus berbuat apa.

Dan ia paham bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya yang sudah begitu menginginkan cucu setelah mengetahui ia akan memberikan keturunan. Sejatinya mereka senang. Tetapi mereka juga menunjukkannya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai Karin yang sudah lama menikah namun belum dipercaya untuk memiliki momongan. Ia sendiri merasa sangat bersalah kepada Karin, dengan mudahnya ia berpikir untuk melenyapkan sebuah kehidupan yang teramat diidamkan oleh kakaknya itu. Pantas jika Karin berang kepadanya, menghajarnya pun ia tak akan melawan karena sadar ia salah.

Namun untuk saat ini ia membutuhkan hiburan untuk menghalau kepenatannya. Alhasil ia iseng mendatangi kelab malam sendirian. Pulang ke kediaman pribadinya juga tidak akan menentramkan pikirannya, justru ia akan lebih terbayang-bayang dengan serentetan masalah yang membuatnya pusing belakangan ini, jika dalam keadaan sepi atau sendiri. Ia ingin lari dari segala masalahnya barang sejenak. Mungkin benar apa yang dituduhkan Gaara kepadanya, bahwa terkadang ia hanyalah seorang pengecut yang cenderung labil.

Tapi begitu tiba di kelab, bukannya mendapatkan yang ia mau, ia justru berakhir dengan menjadi _penghibur_ seorang wanita hamil yang berniat mabuk.

Bermula saat ia baru menduduki _seat_ di bar. Sialnya bersebelahan dengan seorang wanita berambut kemerahan yang meracau sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Tercetak jelas mengingat _dress_ wanita itu yang lumayan ketat. Meskipun dentum musik cukup menulikan telinga, ia masih dapat mendengar erangan frustrasi serta kutukan wanita di sebelahnya ini yang entah kepada siapa. Namun, segala sumpah serapah itu tidak lain ditujukan kepada makhluk bergender sama dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya saja!" sentak si wanita saat Naruto merebut gelas kecil berisi minuman beralkohol yang baru disuguhkan _bartender_.

"Kalau tidak salah, Anda hamil? Jadi, sepertinya ini tidak baik untuk Anda."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto pun sebenarnya tidak tahu dari mana dorongan untuk memikirkan nasib si jabang bayi, sedangkan dirinya sendiri dalam hitungan jam sebelumnya menyatakan gagasan untuk melenyapkan darah dagingnya. Ia tersenyum miris jika mengingatnya.

"Kau pasti juga sama saja dengan mereka! Habis manis sepah dibuang!"

Naruto merasa tertohok. Ia terkekeh pahit, tidak akan menyangkal tuduhan wanita ini.

"Janji menikahi tinggal janji, setelah hamil malah ditinggal pergi," racau si wanita mencurahkan isi hatinya. Kemudian dengan setengah hati ia meminum air putih yang terasa tidak enak walaupun jauh lebih mahal dari minuman pertama yang tadi dipesannya. Ia menyerah untuk merebut gelas alkoholnya lagi karena perampasnya menandaskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

Menyadari lirikan tajam kepadanya, Naruto berujar dengan sedikit meringis merasakan minuman yang baru masuk mulutnya, "Akan saya bayar nanti. Kalau perlu minuman Anda juga."

"Tidak usah." Si wanita masih menanggapi dengan ketus.

Naruto merasa tidak akan sanggup menyetir sendiri jika kembali menenggak minuman keras berkadar alkohol 40 persen itu. Ia memang bukan peminum, ia hanya sedang butuh melarikan diri secara instan, jadi ia tidak terbiasa, bahkan kepalanya mulai berdenyut hanya dengan satu sloki saja. Ia lalu mengalihkan peningnya dengan menyantap makanan ringan di hadapannya sembari sesekali pandangannya menyapu _dance floor_ yang dihujani _spotlight_.

Melihat si wanita keluar kelab dengan lunglai, Naruto berjalan di belakangnya. Dalam pikirannya wanita itu bisa saja melakukan tindakan nekat seperti ketika berada di bar tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku!"

"Saya mau pulang juga," jawabnya santai tatkala si wanita terlihat menyetop taksi, sayangnya tidak ada yang berhenti.

"Mungkin Anda butuh tumpangan?" tawar Naruto. Nalurinya sebagai lelaki, membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli. Meninggalkan seorang wanita dengan pakaian seksi di pinggir jalan dan tengah malam begini, rasa-rasanya tidak sepatutnya ia lakukan.

Menyadari si wanita mulai menyerah, ia segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari lahan parkir. Selama ia mengantarkan wanita itu pulang, tidak ada yang dibicarakan selain sesekali terdengar arahan untuk melajukan mobilnya ke arah mana.

"Namaku Tayuya," kata si wanita setelah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, "Terima kasih."

Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyahut karena wanita itu langsung berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia kembali merenungkan apa yang terjadi di bar, bagaimana racauan wanita bernama Tayuya tadi sanggup menohok hatinya. Hinata hamil, dan ia menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkannya, lalu sekarang ia seolah meninggalkannya dengan tidak menjalin komunikasi lagi. Betapa ia merasa demikian brengsek.

Tapi ia tidak yakin keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik hanya dengan ia bertanggung jawab, justru mungkin akan semakin buruk. Orang-orang di sekitarnya terlalu _complicated_.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk kali ini lupakan masalah yang pernah terjadi di antara kita."

Pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Sara dan Gaara duduk bersama menghadap meja yang sama. Masih tampak kaku untuk ukuran dua insan yang pernah menjalin hubungan di masa lalu. Ya, Sara dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih di waktu dulu. Gaara pernah begitu mencintai seorang Sara. Tapi hubungan itu kandas setelah Sara kepergok melakukan perselingkuhan bahkan sampai tidur dengan suami orang. Sedangkan Gaara menikah dengan seseorang bernama Ino tidak lama setelahnya.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksud dari undanganku ini."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna." Gaara mendesis tajam sebelum menghirup kopi hitamnya.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Mengaku kalah dari seorang jalang?"

"Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan orang yang tidak mengharapkanku."

Sara terkekeh, "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang mudah menyerah seperti ini, Gaara. Kau lupa kalau aku begitu mengenalmu, hm? Apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak mewakili sikapmu. Kau boleh menyangkal, tapi aku tahu kau masih menaruh harapan padanya, pada hubungan kalian."

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mendecih ketika Sara menunjukkan senyum miring yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Apa untungnya kau bersekutu denganku. Bukannya kau yang paling _ngebet_ untuk mendapatkannya."

Giliran Sara yang bungkam.

"Tapi dengan mencari sekutu saja sudah menunjukkan kalau kau mulai tidak percaya diri," imbuh Gaara dengan nada mengejek. Sekakmat.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu Minato dan Kushina dibuat heran oleh kelakuan Naruto. Terlebih Karin. Baru bangun tidur Naruto langsung menerjang Karin yang berada di dapur, berulang kali memohon maaf padanya, sambil berlutut di hadapannya, memeluk perutnya dengan begitu erat.

"Kau sedang _hangover_ , huh?" sungut Karin.

"Aneki, maafkan aku." Naruto masih mengulang kalimat yang sama. Yang ia tahu ia merasa begitu bersalah kepada Karin.

"Kau terus-terusan mengucapkannya dari tadi, dan aku belum budek."

"Aku mengaku salah, Neesan."

"Ck, lepas tidak, aku sedang menggoreng!"

"Ah! Panas panas!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri sembari mengusap kepalanya dengan gerakan kasar. Karin hanya melongo dengan _frying pan_ dan spatula di tangannya.

"Letakkan dulu penggorengannya! Aduh, jangan-jangan kulit kepalaku melepuh. Apa ada rambutku yang terbakar?" Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Apa bakal botak?" ledek sang kakak.

Karin justru tergelak meskipun mengatakan tak sengaja. Begitupun dengan Minato dan Kushina yang tertawa melihat Naruto bersungut-sungut ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

"Aku dengar kau mengandung anak Naruto _san_."

Mendengar nama itu disebut lagi, secara refleks, Hinata meraba perutnya yang tampak rata. Masih sekitar satu bulan usia kehidupan di dalam rahimnya. Ia jadi teringat perintah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menuruti Naruto untuk mengakhiri kehamilannya.

Ia hamil karena kebodohannya sendiri, jadi sebenarnya ia tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Ia menutup akses komunikasi dengan Naruto, sampai induk semang mengadakan pertemuan kala itu, dan ia tetap saja bodoh karena tidak bisa lari. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto. Menjadi pendengar Naruto selama beberapa waktu, membuatnya tahu bahwa Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah mengikatnya, bahkan siapapun, meski sudah sedekat apapun. Seorang pria yang benci terikat.

Saat itu ia takut bersua dengan Naruto lagi karena merasa sudah mengabaikan pria itu. Pertemuan yang dirasanya begitu mendadak, ia merasa tidak siap, tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa jika nantinya ditanya-tanya. Tapi setelah Naruto mengeluarkan perintah menyakitkan itu, tetap saja ia terperanjat. Bukan karena ia mengharapkan lebih, tapi karena ia tak percaya pria yang begitu ia kagumi mampu untuk berucap demikian.

Ia memohon kepada induk semang agar mengizinkannya untuk mempertahankan bayinya, benih dari pria yang ia cintai. Akibatnya ia dikenai denda karena mangkir dari pekerjaannya sampai ia melahirkan nanti. Entah kapan ia dapat melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau terus bergemul dalam kubangan hitam dunia malam, apalagi jika ia gunakan sebagai mata pencaharian. Terkadang hati nuraninya mendesaknya untuk menghentikan semuanya, lalu memperbaiki kehidupannya. Sayangnya bagian dirinya yang realistis mengingatkannya pada beban yang harus ditanggungnya, yang akan sulit ia bayar jika menggantungkan pada pekerjaan berupah kecil, apalagi ia belum lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Lantas wanita di hadapannya, yang tidak dikenalnya baik sebelumnya maupun sekarang, bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui saat ini, memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari hotel yang belakangan kerap ia datangi bersama Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kehamilannya akan menjadi topik dalam pertemuan yang membuatnya canggung ini. Dan jika wanita ini bisa memanggil nama kecil Naruto dengan begitu lancar, ia jadi penasaran hubungan seperti apa yang terjalin di antara mereka.

"Anda…?" Hinata terdengar menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sara. Boleh dibilang aku teman baik Naruto _san_."

Dengan hati-hati Hinata meneliti wanita yang duduk di depannya. Meskipun sesama perempuan, ia bisa menilai kalau Sara begitu cantik. Kulitnya bersih. Perawakannya tinggi langsing. Didukung dengan tampilannya yang modis. Rambut merahnya yang panjang menambah keanggunan serta pancaran kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Selama ini aku berada di sisinya, yang akan mendukung segala keputusannya," imbuh Sara dengan suara yang terkesan mantap, "Itu artinya kau bisa percaya padaku. Kita bisa berteman juga. Dan aku senang mendengar kabar baik ini."

"Um, _arigatou gozaimasu_."

Jika segenap waktu ada makhluk seelok ini di samping seorang Naruto Namikaze, mengapa pria itu lebih memilih mendatangi rumah bordil. Kalaupun selera Naruto begitu tinggi, apalah arti dirinya. Dibandingkan dengan Sara saja ia kalah jauh, bukan tandingan malah. Ia jadi semakin rendah diri. Dan nyatanya memang tidak pernah ada ikatan antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Ia pun merasa tidak pantas hanya dengan menaruh harapan.

"Ternyata kau pendiam, ya."

Sara menampilkan senyum yang terlampau manis, sampai matanya seperti turut tersenyum. Namun entah mengapa justru membuat Hinata takut. Belum lagi tatapannya setelah itu, yang menciptakan perasaan tidak nyaman. Apa ia benar-benar dapat mempercayai wanita ini?

"Diam-diam menghanyutkan."

Memang diucapkan biasa saja, tetapi Hinata merasa kalau kalimat itu begitu menusuk.

"Saya tidak terlalu bisa banyak bicara dengan orang baru, maafkan saya."

"Tapi beda ya kalau orang barunya adalah pria?" Sara terkekeh-tekeh setelahnya, "Hei, aku bercanda, kenapa kau kelihatan tegang begitu?"

Mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa Sara serius mengucapkannya?

.

* * *

.

Lama tidak berjumpa, hanya sesekali menjalin komunikasi, Sakura tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, ayah dari anak semata wayangnya, mantan suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia hendak pulang dari mengantarkan Sarada ke taman kanak-kanak. Sedangkan Sasuke, sedang melakukan peninjauan di salah satu cabang butiknya, yang juga tidak ia sangka berdiri cukup dekat dengan sekolah putri mereka.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menolak ketika Sasuke mengundangnya untuk berbincang sejenak di suatu kafe. Mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah dinding kaca yang menghadap jalanan, _spot_ yang menjadi favorit mereka ketika bersama dulu, membangkitkan nostalgia yang seharusnya sudah dipendam dari lama.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengannya."

"Sepertinya belum lama kalian menikah."

Sakura tidak tahu apakah baik jika ia menanggapi seperti ini, apakah sikapnya ini sudah benar? Ia merasa tidak sepatutnya mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mantan suaminya. Namun ia tidak dapat mengabaikan Sasuke yang tampak membutuhkan teman bicara. Dilema kembali melandanya.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu, anak kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

"Dibawa ibunya."

Sakura mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapi. Telapak tangannya menggenggam cangkir kopinya, sedikit mengusapnya pelan, mengais kehangatan yang nyaris hilang. Di depannya Sasuke menghirup kopinya pelan-pelan. Di matanya Sasuke tak banyak berubah, tetap tenang seperti biasa. Mendadak ia merasa gugup, jemarinya terlihat bergetar ringan. Ia lalu memindahkannya ke pangkuannya.

Mengingat perpisahannya dengan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Awalnya ia memang begitu kesal kepada Sasuke. Sekian lama bersama, melalui pasang surut hubungan, hingga hadir Sarada, tega-teganya pria ini menduakannya, mengecewakannya. Sakit sekali saat itu. Sasuke tidur dengan perempuan yang katanya dianggap sebagai adiknya. Teramat sakit hingga terasa nyaris kebas. Namun lebih menyakitkan ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada perempuan lain yang menggantikan posisinya, begitu dekat dengan seorang Sasuke yang amat dicintainya. Ia cemburu.

Saat itu ia memang terlalu naif, percaya pada siapapun, termasuk perempuan yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidup Sasuke. Ia kira bisa mempercayai mereka, ia kira akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya. Ia akui ia salah kala itu. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pendidikan lanjutannya, menyadari betapa sedikit waktu yang ia sisihkan untuk Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke saat tahu bahwa pria itu tergoda undangan wanita lain. Bagaikan kucing, jika sudah kelaparan bisa mencaplok makanan apapun yang disuguhkan.

" _Aku tidak mau disalahkan, tamu tidak mungkin masuk jika tidak dibukakan pintu oleh tuan rumah. Istrinya saja yang tidak becus!_ "

Sara yang saat itu dituduh sebagai orang ketiga, melakukan pembenaran atas perbuatannya, membela dirinya dengan sedemikian rupa. Memang siapa yang mau disalahkan, meskipun telah melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap keliru. Manusiawi jika membela diri, tapi kalau menyangkal kesalahan diri?

Segala sesuatu, baik buruknya atau benar salahnya, terkadang memang tergantung dari sudut pandangnya. Dan ya, mungkin memang dirinya yang tidak becus sebagai seorang istri. Setidaknya ia tahu di mana letak kesalahannya, dan di mana ia harus memperbaikinya meskipun kesempatan itu tak ada, karena kenyataannya hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir di meja pengadilan.

Atau mungkin yang terjadi padanya adalah karma. Sebelum bersamanya, Sasuke adalah milik perempuan lain. Yang pada akhirnya Sasuke memilihnya. Apakah ia juga dapat disebut sebagai orang ketiga? Atau pelarian dari cinta yang sebelumnya? Mungkin yang lebih tepat adalah cadangan?

Namun ia tidak dapat membohongi hatinya. Bahkan setelah statusnya menjadi janda, pun sampai detik ini. Berapa pun yang datang, ia tetap tidak bisa berpindah ke lain hati, ia tidak bisa menghapus bayangan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke yang tenang, dirinya yang meledak-ledak. Sasuke yang dapat menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin meskipun terkadang ia seperti gunung berapi. Tidak ada yang lain lagi yang bisa menghadapinya sebaik Sasuke memperlakukannya. Tidak ada. Hanya Sasuke. Disakiti berulang kali pun ia akan tetap bisa memaafkan, lagi dan lagi.

Apa cinta memang membuat orang menjadi sebodoh ini?

Jatuh cinta. Jatuh saja sudah sakit, mengapa harus ditambah bodoh?

Seperti apakah seharusnya cinta yang benar itu?

"Tumben kopi hitam juga, kau yang biasanya akan memilih cappuccino atau vanilla latte."

Sakura terkikih, "Kau masih ingat ternyata."

"Karena kau satu-satunya."

Sakura nyaris tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia terpana. Apakah ia bisa mempercayai Sasuke kali ini? Sisi dirinya yang lain berpikir bahwa Sasuke bisa saja tertawa di belakangnya begitu tahu ia kembali terjerat. Itu sebabnya ia takut menunjukkan perasaannya lagi.

Tapi, satu-satunya? Untuk apa? Satu-satunya yang dapat dibodohi? Atau apa?

"Yang seharusnya ku jadikan satu-satunya."

Sasuke menambahkan seolah mengerti kegundahan Sakura. Dan penyesalan hebat itu masih ada, terdengar dari getar samar dalam suaranya, kekhilafan yang disesalinya hingga kini, bahkan sampai kapanpun, atau mungkin sepanjang hidupnya.

"Gombal ya, selalu," balas Sakura bergurau.

"Aku serius, Sakura."

"Aduh rasanya aku akan melayang," imbuhnya tak kalah jenaka.

Duda dan janda yang hanya mengobrol biasa, namun selubung rasa di sekitar mereka tidak dapat disembunyikan, luapan rindu yang tak terucap dengan kata-kata, masih tampak begitu jelas, sebaik apapun mereka berusaha menekan perasaan itu. Seakan-akan orang yang sekadar lewat saja akan tahu kalau keduanya masih sama-sama menyimpan cinta yang begitu besar, juga sama-sama gagal _move on_.

Tapi entah mengapa meski terdengar gombal, meskipun Sakura terus menekankan bahwa dirinya tak akan termakan kata-kata manis, ia merasa bisa terbang ke langit hanya karena Sasuke dan mulut manisnya yang langka. Sejak dulu, dan sekarang, ia merasa tidak ada yang berubah, efeknya masih sama.

"Sara?" Sakura menggumam tanpa suara ketika melihat sekelebat wanita berambut merah duduk dengan seseorang di salah satu sudut kafe. Lantas ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan kue kejunya yang tidak manis. Sepertinya mantan suaminya tidak melihat apa yang ditemukannya. Dan mendadak ia penasaran, bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sara sekarang?

.

* * *

.

Bagi perempuan hamil seperti Hinata, rumah bordil merupakan lingkungan yang kurang sehat bagi calon bayinya, asap rokok mengepul dimana-mana. Tetapi ia belum bisa pindah. Kalau mengontrak rumah atau menyewa flat, tentu akan membutuhkan biaya tambahan, sedangkan ia belum memiliki penghasilan lagi. Ia jadi terpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan lain di luar sana. Ia sangat berharap induk semang mengizinkan. Tapi yang paling penting, semoga ada lapangan pekerjaan yang bersedia menerima dirinya yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah pertama.

Ponsel putihnya yang mungil berdering singkat. Tanda pesan masuk. Ragu-ragu ia membuka tutup ponsel flipnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dalam sekejap. Ternyata benar, pesan yang berisi teror lagi. Belakangan ia sering mendapatkan kiriman serupa. Ia ingin menganggapnya angin lalu dan juga berharap semua itu salah kirim, sayangnya ia tidak bisa merasa tenang. Apalagi si pengirim seolah tahu apa yang ia kerjakan di luar sana, pakaian apa yang ia kenakan, seperti ada yang menguntitnya. Ia takut jika ada yang bermaksud mencelakainya dan menunggunya entah di mana. Hal ini yang mendatangkan keraguan padanya untuk pergi ke luar, yang akibatnya ia tak lekas mewujudkan niatannya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar distrik merah.

Segala teror itu juga yang membuatnya sulit menyanggupi ajakan Neji untuk bertemu baru-baru ini, karena ketakutannya sendiri, sedangkan Neji tentu tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kakinya di sini hanya untuk menemuinya, dan ia pun belum berani untuk mengaku pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Ia sedikit tersentak mendengar pintunya diketuk di tengah lamunannya. Agak malas ia turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu. Kepalanya pun langsung pening ketika ia bangkit dari duduknya. Belakangan ia sering merasa kurang nyaman pada tubuhnya.

"Ya?" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu. Gerakannya terhenti sebelum pintu terbuka sepenuhnya lantaran pria berambut pirang yang ada di baliknya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Hinata ragu. Tangannya yang gemetaran meremas gagang pintu lebih erat. Bahkan pintu kamarnya baru ia buka separuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa tidak bisa bicara di luar?"

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Hinata masih bergeming, seperti menimbang-nimbang.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, nanti jangan kunci pintunya."

Bukan karena tidak percaya, Hinata hanya takut. Ia dan Naruto sudah tidak ada hubungan sebagai pemberi jasa dan pelanggan, apalagi hubungan yang lain-lain. Biasanya kalau pun ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya, tidak pernah di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku sudah bicara kepada Kurenai _san_ , tentang maksud kedatanganku kemari, dan lain-lainnya. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Sepasang mata biru yang memandangnya lekat itu seolah meyakinkannya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Sejenak Naruto mengamati kamar sempitnya sebelum mengikutinya duduk di ranjang kecilnya yang hanya cukup untuk tidur satu orang.

"Maaf untuk yang waktu itu," Naruto memulai, "Aku terlalu buru-buru mengambil keputusan. Beruntung aku belum terlambat."

Hinata masih bungkam, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya.

"Ternyata butuh kecelakaan kecil agar bisa menyadarkanku."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh, meneliti sosok Naruto. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah.

Naruto terkekeh, "Benar-benar kecil. Bukan hal penting."

Hinata sempat menegang merasakan telapak tangan Naruto yang besar meraih jemarinya yang dingin. Kehangatan menjalar ketika Naruto menggenggamnya lembut. Dalam waktu yang sama ia merasa takut, ia takut setiap kali Naruto bersikap selembut ini kepadanya, memperlakukannya seolah ia akan remuk jika digenggam lebih erat. Ia takut, sangat takut pada hatinya yang lemah, yang belum mampu berhenti mendamba.

"Ikutlah denganku, Lily."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Naruto. Sepasang mata biru yang sanggup menentramkannya. Dapat ia rasakan genggaman Naruto di tangannya lebih menuntut.

"Ah bukan—Hinata, ikutlah bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **25112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	6. Sampai Jumpa

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **6** -

 **Sampai Jumpa**

* * *

.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, besok saja ke rumah induk."

Hinata agak kikuk ketika Naruto membimbingnya memasuki kediaman pribadinya yang berada di puncak suatu gedung apartemen belasan lantai. Ia diboyong begitu saja, tanpa diberi banyak penjelasan, selain bahwa Naruto sudah membebaskannya dari kekangan distrik merah. Namun yang membuat Hinata paling terkejut saat Naruto menyampaikan maksud untuk membawanya menemui orang tua dari pria itu.

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," ucapnya sembari mengekor pada Naruto, tanpa sadar meneliti sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa warna merah di antara hitam yang mendominasi. Bersih dan rapi untuk ukuran pria lajang yang tinggal sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tersenyum menyadari Hinata memandangi sekitar untuk beberapa saat, "Kau mengira ada wanita yang mengurusku?"

" _Gomennasai_ , saya sudah tidak sopan."

"Memang ada, tapi itu _housekeeper_ yang bertugas setiap hari." Naruto puas melihat Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Naruto, yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata.

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto, atau memang benar adanya, bahwa Hinata lebih pendiam dibanding saat kali pertama berjumpa, ditambah kecanggungan yang ketara. Hinata sebagai Lily tampak begitu percaya diri di matanya, juga luwes menghadapi lawan bicaranya. Apa sebuah nama sanggup berpengaruh dalam kepribadian? Atau memang inilah Hinata yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku baru sadar kalau ini sudah larut, sepertinya terlalu lama ku gunakan untuk berunding dengan Kurenai _san_ tadi."

Memang benar Naruto telah menebus Hinata, membuatnya bebas dari segala tanggungan. Tapi jangan berharap banyak pada seorang Naruto yang tidak yakin pada ikatan, seorang pria yang terkadang justru merasa tidak percaya diri ketika sudah mengikat seseorang dalam hidupnya, seorang pria yang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kepada siapapun….

Kecuali, pada anak itu, Matsuri.

Gaara sebenarnya adalah kenalan yang baru ia jumpai lagi setelah jangka waktu yang lama. Lebih tepatnya saat Gaara mendatangi kafenya yang saat itu baru dibuka, masih dalam masa promosi. Pertemuan kembali yang tidak disangka-sangka lantaran Gaara masih mengingatnya. Kalau saja Gaara tidak menyapanya, ia mungkin akan terlupa. Lambat laun, ia dan Gaara menjadi dekat kembali.

Sejujurnya sejak awal ia sekadar menggoda ketika obrolan mulai keluar dari jalur yang biasa, tak tahunya Gaara menyambutnya dengan kesungguhan. Lantas ia tidak bisa jujur untuk itu, Gaara terlanjur berharap padanya. Mungkin itu menjadi balasan untuk dirinya yang telah bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain, hingga ia sulit untuk mundur kembali lantaran tidak ingin semakin menyakiti. Akibat dari sisi dirinya yang bertindak tanpa didahului dengan berpikir.

Namun sesungguhnya ia adalah orang yang bisa menjadi begitu setia jika sudah mengikat seseorang, bahkan meskipun ikatan itu bias dan tak pasti, seperti hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Lalu ia tahu bahwa Gaara memiliki seorang putri angkat yang bernama Matsuri. Menurutnya, siapapun yang melihat bagaimana seorang Matsuri, pasti ingin sekali untuk mengenalnya dengan lebih baik, termasuk dirinya. Cerdas dan dewasa di usia belia. Naruto selalu mengagumi anak-anak yang demikian hebat di usia mudanya, karena saat seumuran mereka ia merasa tidak secemerlang itu.

Awalnya Matsuri bersikap dingin padanya, terang-terangan menunjukkan penolakan. Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat sulit untuk didekati, seperti memberi sekat di sekitar dirinya, menyaring orang-orang terdekat dengan begitu ketatnya. Namun ia tahu Matsuri hanya tidak mudah untuk menerima orang baru. Dan ketika ia menjadi semakin dekat bahkan dianggap sebagai papa sendiri oleh anak itu, ia merasa begitu senang sekaligus bangga. Kebahagiaan yang baginya teramat sederhana, ia merasa sangat beruntung hanya karena hal itu.

Suatu waktu Matsuri memintanya untuk berjanji bahwa gadis itu hanya akan menjadi satu-satunya anak dalam hidupnya. Saat itu ia memang tidak mengira akan memiliki anak yang lain lagi karena ia juga belum berpikir untuk mengikat seorang wanita. Namun ia tahu Matsuri hanya menguji rasa sayangnya saat itu. Karena ia ingin menunjukkan kesungguhan, ia menyatakan kesanggupannya, menjadikan Matsuri sebagai anak tunggalnya. Jauh sebelum ia mengetahui perasaan terpendam Matsuri kepadanya. Saat-saat di mana Matsuri membutuhkan keyakinan bahwa ia dapat dipercaya.

Dan ketika Matsuri ternyata datang dengan tujuan menginap di tempatnya, mendahului dirinya dan Hinata yang ia bawa ke sana, ia bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, _pinky_?" Naruto belum keluar dari keterkejutannya.

"Rasanya tadi sudah bilang ke Papa, pulang sekolah aku langsung ke sini."

"Ah sepertinya ponsel papa mati." Dengan kikuk Naruto mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ternyata aku datang di waktu yang salah."

"Tidak. Kenalkan ini Hinata Hyuuga."

"Matsuri," ucapnya dingin tanpa membalas bungkukan singkat Hinata.

"Kau kenapa belum tidur?" Naruto menengahi situasi yang mendadak kaku, "Ada _game_ seru kah?"

Mendorong pelan bahu Matsuri ke kamar tamu, Naruto berlagak tidak menyadari gelagat yang memintanya untuk diantarkan pulang saat itu juga.

Hinata merasa semakin canggung kala melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar itu setelah menutup pintunya perlahan. Mengingat cerita Naruto, ia bisa menebak kalau gadis itu yang dianggap anak oleh Naruto, yang seumuran dengannya, yang juga mencintai Naruto. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati, karena bukan Matsuri, tetapi ia lah yang datang di saat yang kurang tepat.

Mendapati Hinata masih berdiri di tempat semula, Naruto merasa bersalah. Dengan langkah tergesa didekatinya Hinata, diraihnya lengan mungil wanita ciliknya, dengan sebelah tangan menarik koper Hinata, lalu dituntunnya menuju kamar yang lain.

"Kalau kau butuh ke kamar mandi, ada di sebelah sana." Naruto menunjukkan jalur menuju bilik tempat mandinya yang berada di dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Ini kamar Namikaze _san_?"

"Jangan sungkan, tidurlah."

"Lalu, Anda?"

"Aku belum akan tidur, kau duluan saja."

Dengan itu Naruto pamit keluar setelah memberikan sebentuk senyum pada Hinata. Menoleh ke pintu kamar lain, masih sama seperti ketika ia tutup tadi, agaknya Matsuri menuruti perintahnya untuk segera tidur. Sedangkan dirinya, menggeser pelan pintu kaca menuju teras _penthouse_. Angin malam serta merta menerpa tubuh jangkungnya, membelai rambut pirangnya yang tak lagi tertata. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa alas kaki, wajah malam kota menyambutnya.

Ada hal yang selama ini tidak diketahui orang lain, sesuatu yang cukup mengganggunya ketika rasa itu datang. Ia tidak tahu itu apa, namun ia merasa ada yang salah di dalam kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menutup sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Teramat nyeri hingga ia serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Matanya panas, seakan ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam dan sulit untuk dibuka. Wajahnya meringis, air mata mengalir dari sebelah matanya tanpa kontrol dari tubuhnya.

Selama ini tak sekalipun ia keluhkan bahkan kepada keluarganya karena hanya menyerang sesekali. Ia menganggapnya sebagai sakit kepala biasa yang akan sembuh sendiri. Namun belakangan rasa sakit itu datang dengan kerap, hingga sehari dapat melandanya lebih dari satu kali. Terkadang ia malas hanya untuk tidur, karena ia akan dibangunkan oleh rasa sakitnya, seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui.

.

* * *

.

"Pagi sekali," ucap Naruto melihat Matsuri sudah berseragam rapi dan hendak mengenakan sepatunya. Ia saja baru selesai membersihkan diri, masih berbalut kimono mandi dengan rambut agak basah.

"Ada ekskul pagi." Matsuri menjawab dingin.

"Kau tak sarapan dulu?"

"Males."

Naruto paham _mood_ Matsuri sedang tidak baik, dan ia juga mengerti apa penyebabnya. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali berlagak bodoh. Ia tentu tak ingin menyakiti Matsuri, tetapi kali ini ia ingin tegas untuk keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Ayahmu bisa mengira aku tak memberimu makan."

"Kenyataannya begitu, Papa 'kan tak bisa masak. _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasshai_." Naruto menggumam ketika Matsuri pergi menyisakan debamam.

Di kamar, Naruto menemukan Hinata yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, melihat ke arahnya begitu ia masuk. Hinata mungkin masih merasa kaku jika harus berhadapan dengan Matsuri yang juga sulit menerimanya, sehingga belum berani keluar kamar.

"Matsuri sudah berangkat."

"Saya pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman. Saya juga bisa dibenci kalau dia tahu saya enak-enakan tidur di sini, sedangkan Namikaze _san_ di luar."

"Hei, tak masalah. Dan sikapnya memang begitu ke orang yang belum dikenalnya. Kau makanlah di dapur, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Baik."

Setelah Naruto siap, Hinata tahu ke mana ia akan dibawa. Seperti pernyataan Naruto semalam, ia akan dikenalkan kepada keluarga Namikaze. Tidak lain karena bayi yang dikandungnya. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Sekuat apapun ia berharap ingin menghindar dari hari ini, keputusan Naruto tidak berubah. Waktu bergulir begitu saja, membawanya ke sebuah rumah bergaya semi kuno di distrik Minato. Begitu masuk ia dibimbing menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya digelari tatami, seperti ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara minum teh. Ia dan Naruto duduk bersimpuh di hadapan dua orang yang ia ketahui sebagai orang tua Naruto. Ibu Naruto, wanita berambut merah yang memberikan kesan judes di pertemuan pertamanya itu, ternyata merupakan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Sedangkan ayah Naruto yang menurutnya mewariskan gen dominannya kepada Naruto, sejak awal tampak ramah, namun tidak banyak bicara.

"Sebaiknya selama hamil ini kau tinggal bersama kami, Hinata _chan_ , kalian sama-sama belum memiliki pengalaman tentang bayi, 'kan."

Hinata tidak berani ikut mengambil keputusan atas apa yang direncanakan untuknya dan calon anaknya, calon cucu mereka. Ia mengerti bahwa yang mereka inginkan adalah bayi dalam kandungannya. Lain daripada itu, ia merasa tidak patut hanya untuk bersuara. Dan mereka benar, ia juga terlalu muda untuk merawat seorang bayi. Kalaupun nantinya mereka mengambil cucu mereka, ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyerahkannya. Ia percaya anaknya nanti akan lebih baik berada dalam perawatan mereka. Sebagai ibu tentu tidak mungkin rela dipisahkan dari anaknya, namun realistis saja, hidup anaknya akan lebih terjamin jika hidup bersama keluarga Namikaze. Asalkan ia masih diizinkan untuk menemui anaknya.

Masa depan memang belum pasti, namun Hinata seolah sudah merancang banyak hal dalam benaknya. Termasuk keinginannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat terputus. Ia harus lebih memantaskan diri.

"Tapi kantor lebih dekat dari kondoku, Kaasan."

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Naruto."

"Che, lalu apa gunanya aku mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu, tuh."

"Aku anak Kaasan bukan sih, jangan-jangan anak pungut."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Interaksi ibu dan anak yang menghibur, menyejukkan hatinya yang sempat susah karena memikirkan masa depan seperti apa yang menunggunya setelah ini.

.

* * *

.

"Namikaze _san_ , apa Anda sakit?"

"Namikaze lebih dari satu orang di sini, siapa yang kau maksud?" goda Naruto.

"Saya 'kan bertanya kepada Anda."

"Kemarilah."

Naruto melambai padanya, Hinata lebih mendekat ke ayunan kayu yang diduduki Naruto. Awalnya Hinata ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar rumah karena belum bisa tidur. Barangkali gemericik air yang mengaliri kolam ikan koi di taman belakang akan dapat membuainya hingga mengantuk. Namun yang ditemuinya justru warna pirang yang mencolok di antara pencahayaan taman yang remang. Seketika khawatir menyergapnya begitu melihat Naruto duduk merosot di ayunan yang berada tidak jauh dari gazebo di samping kolam.

Ragu-ragu ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto setelah ia mendapatkan undangan untuk duduk. Ia nyaris lupa untuk bernapas ketika Naruto tanpa berkata-kata langsung merebahkan kepala berbantal pangkuannya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Hinata belum terbiasa mendengar Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia pun tidak tahu dari mana Naruto mengetahuinya. Namun ia tidak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Jangan mudah percaya kepada orang lain."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk gampang curiga atau menaruh buruk sangka ke orang, hanya saja kau harus selalu waspada."

Hinata terdiam dengan pandangan ke depan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara demikian, namun ia tetap menyimak apapun yang dikatakan oleh pria ini.

"Yang tampak baik tidak selalu baik, begitupun yang terlihat buruk tidak selamanya buruk."

Ia beranikan untuk melihat wajah Naruto ketika merasa bahwa pria di atas pangkuannya itu tengah terpejam dengan lengan yang menutupi mata. Naruto tidak mengatakannya, namun ia dapat menangkap raut lelah di wajah yang biasanya sering tersenyum itu. Tangannya tergerak hendak membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang meskipun tampak acak-acakan sebenarnya lembut dirasakan, ia pernah meremasnya tanpa sadar dan seketika pipi bulatnya bersemu merah mengingat momen apa saat ia melakukannya, namun gerakannya terhenti di udara merasa tak sopan melakukannya.

"Selama ini kau pernah mengidam tidak, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya terkejut karena terlalu hanyut dalam keheningan sebelumnya.

"Mengidam?"

"Aku punya sahabat bernama Sakura. Dulu saat hamil, dia sering bilang ingin ini atau ingin itu, terkadang aku jadi korbannya yang dimintainya ke sana kemari. Dia bilang kalau itu namanya mengidam, bawaan bayinya, dan harus dituruti."

"Kalau perasaan ingin makan sesuatu, sepertinya pernah."

Naruto langsung bangun dan kembali duduk dengan benar, membuat bangku berlapis bantal tipis yang mereka duduki berayun pelan.

"Apa itu? Kau masih ingin?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Waktu itu ingin sekali salad buah, tapi saya menahannya."

" _Nande_? Kenapa ditahan?"

"Rasanya terlalu malam untuk makan. Dan saya pikir itu hal biasa, karena sebelumnya juga pernah terbangun gara-gara lapar."

Hinata menoleh merasakan telapak tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya, menemukan sepasang mata biru yang tampak lebih hidup di tengah keremangan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus bilang padaku, apapun itu. Jika memungkinkan, akan ku turuti semampuku."

Senyum Naruto melebar melihat Hinata mengangguk senang dengan tampang cerah. Ia juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Namun perasaan sayang itu perlahan-lahan muncul, menghampirinya selangkah demi selangkah, meraih hatinya yang semula terasa kaku. Rasa sayang kepada sosok yang bahkan belum dilihatnya, yang kini berjuang untuk tumbuh di dalam rahim sang ibu.

.

* * *

.

"Namikaze _san_ …?"

Hinata terbelalak ketika ia keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan Naruto sedang memegang ponsel putihnya. Ekspresi Naruto tampak keruh, dengan rahang yang mengeras. Sadar akan apa yang ada di dalam ponselnya, ia bergegas merebutnya. Benar saja, pesan-pesan teror itu yang tampil di layar.

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu dalam keadaan terbuka, tak sengaja terbaca."

Bahkan Naruto berbicara dingin kepadanya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Naruto meninggalkannya, membuatnya tak mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu. Tangannya meremas ponsel mungilnya dengan erat. Teror-teror itu memang lebih sering datang semenjak ia menghuni kediaman Namikaze. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa dirinya dituduh sedemikian rupa, salah satunya mengatainya menjerat Naruto dengan kehamilannya, padahal Naruto saja tidak menikahinya. Ia hanya sementara berada dalam pengawasan orang tua Naruto sampai ia melahirkan. Ia pun tidak berani berangan-angan.

.

* * *

.

Matsuri baru akan turun untuk sarapan ketika ia mendengar keributan di lantai dasar. Percekcokan yang sering ia saksikan, namun kali ini berbeda mengingat kedua pria itu seharusnya sudah tidak bersama. Ditambah perasaan kesal yang masih bersarang di hatinya jika melihat pria berambut pirang itu. Lebih tepatnya cemburu, ia tidak suka melihat Naruto membawa wanita lain ke kediaman pribadinya. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau seseorang yang diboyong papanya itu tengah mengandung. Ya siapa lagi bapaknya kalau bukan Naruto, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya benar-benar menyerah. Pria yang bertindak sebagai papanya selama ini tidak mungkin akan meliriknya, sudah saatnya ia melangkah mundur.

"Mengaku saja, pasti kau yang melakukannya."

"Tunggu dulu, kau saja belum mengatakan apa kesalahanku. Aku tidak mau mengakui sesuatu yang tidak ku lakukan."

"Kau yang mengancamku saat itu. Pasti kau yang menerornya."

"Teror? Murahan sekali caranya. Kalau pun iya, aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku sendiri."

Dengan teramat santai Matsuri melewati dua pria yang masih bersitegang itu. Seperti biasa keduanya langsung bungkam begitu ia menampakkan diri. Ternyata caranya masih manjur. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mendengar suara-suara keras yang akan mengganggu ketenangannya lagi.

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk itu, sebaiknya kau pergi. Akan ku anggap kita tidak punya urusan lagi."

" _Gomen_." Naruto berucap lirih.

Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Gaara berakhir dengan pemutusan pertemanan juga meskipun tak lagi sebagai pasangan. Namun apa boleh buat jika Gaara yang menginginkan demikian. Tidak mungkin ia memaksa seseorang untuk tetap menyukainya, bukan suka yang mengarah ke cinta atau semacamnya, suka dalam artian tak membenci. Tetapi Gaara yang sekarang tampaknya sudah anti terhadapnya, dan ia harus menerima itu walaupun awalnya terasa berat mengetahui dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan ini.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, juga terima kasih. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pamit Naruto pada Gaara.

"Kalau Papa berani pergi, ku pecat jadi papaku," ancam Matsuri.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Matsuri seolah menganggap caranya berpamitan seperti kata-kata perpisahan selamanya. Padahal ia tidak akan memutus hubungan sebagai ayah dan anak dengan gadis itu meski ia dan Gaara tidak akan sejalan lagi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, papa akan selalu menyayangimu."

Naruto memberikan pengertian kepada Matsuri disertai senyum simpul. Ia membawa Matsuri ke dalam pelukannya yang mengayomi. Jika biasanya Matsuri akan menolak perlakuannya mentah-mentah, kali ini gadis ini hanya bergeming.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak punya Papa lagi! Aku cuma punya Tousan!"

Naruto tetap melangkah pergi bersama senyum getir, " _See ya_."

.

* * *

.

"Aku titip mereka."

"Naruto…." Kushina merasa sulit untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, "Kau yakin tidak akan memberitahunya?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan ini padanya, aku tidak yakin bisa sampai di sana sesuai jadwal. Atau malah tidak jadi pergi."

Naruto mencoba berkelakar, tetapi tidak mempan.

"Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan lama."

Naruto mengecup kening ibunya penuh takzim. Dilanjutkan pelukan singkat dengan ayahnya. Ia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya melihat mata Karin yang berembun di balik kacamatanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Mendapati Hinata duduk menyandar di tempat tidur, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Aku belum melihatmu keluar kamar, kau oke?"

"Cuma sedikit pusing."

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Hinata, "Kau demam."

"Benarkah?" Hinata menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Ck, bisa-bisanya. Memangnya kau tak merasa? Aku akan bilang pada Karin biar memeriksamu."

Hinata hanya meringis grogi. Ditambah Naruto yang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia sampai sulit untuk berkata-kata lagi.

"Namikaze _san_ mau pergi? Bukannya hari libur?"

"Hm, sekalian makan siang di luar."

Hinata terpaku, tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Naruto meraih bibirnya ke dalam sebuah kecupan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu memilukan. Naruto tak lagi bersuara, sampai berbalik meninggalkannya.

Semenjak itu Naruto tidak muncul lagi dalam pandangannya. Tidak bisa ia temukan di mana-mana. Bahkan Naruto tidak datang ketika ia mengalami pendarahan hebat dan kehilangan bayinya. Dan semua tetap bungkam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **27112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	7. Hinata: Menata Kembali

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **7** -

 **Menata Kembali**

* * *

.

Aku pada awalnya mengenalnya sebagai sosok pria yang memiliki masalah dengan minimnya _support_ dan kepercayaan diri. Ya, dia pria dewasa yang memiliki kekurangan kepercayaan diri, dan dibuktikan dengan kekurangtegasannya menegakkan pilihan kepada orang lain. Aku hanya bisa memberikan dukungan dengan tulus kepadanya. Tak disangka, dukungan yang awalnya hanya dorongan simpati, ditambah tuntutan pekerjaan, berujung menjadi cintaku padanya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, aku tak tahu kapan persisnya kami memulainya. Dan dia juga tidak tahu sebabnya. Kami hanya membiarkan itu mengalir jernih bak air sungai. Pelan, panjang, menghanyutkan.

Di mataku, dia adalah sosok pria hangat yang mampu membuat banyak wanita mencair. Ada kalanya dia akan menjadi jail, _nakal_ , dan agresif dalam suatu situasi. Dia juga perhatian, penuh tanggung jawab, humoris, _manis_ , serta cukup romantis. Hanya saja dia terkadang menyesal secara berlarut dan butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkannya. Tipikal perfeksionis dan _easy going_ dalam waktu yang sama, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang fleksibel. Terkadang dia terlalu banyak berpikir, namun di lain waktu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Penuh semangat, mudah bergaul, idealis dan optimis, tapi ada saatnya dia menjadi seorang pria yang pesimis. Simpel dan _complicated_ dalam satu tubuh.

Dia bilang kehidupan asmaranya kerap kali tidak berjalan mulus. Padahal dia matang dan mapan, seharusnya tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan pasangan. Memang dia senang memberikan perhatian, namun dia kurang suka terikat. Mungkin itu sebabnya, dia sendiri yang tak ingin melangkah maju.

Semakin rapuh hati seorang pria, semakin tebal dia membentengi dirinya, itu yang ku tahu.

.

* * *

.

Di dunia ini, ibu tiriku adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ku temui lagi, aku sudah tak ingin peduli. Tapi entah dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor untuk menghubungiku. Mengetahui diriku dibebaskan oleh seorang pria kaya, dia bermaksud meminta semacam imbalan. Katanya, berkat dirinya aku jadi bertemu dengan seorang Naruto Namikaze. Mungkin dia mengira bahwa sekarang aku menjalani hari layaknya nyonya muda yang bergelimang harta serta bergaya hidup super mewah. Padahal satu-satunya alasan diriku diminta tinggal di kediaman Namikaze adalah bayi dalam kandunganku, bagiku tidak lebih dari itu.

Walaupun keluarga Namikaze memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku tetap tidak boleh besar kepala agar aku tidak _melunjak_. Bagaimana juga aku tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan sungkan terhadap mereka, meski Kushina _san_ memintaku memanggil dirinya ibu dan suaminya dengan ayah. Begitu pun dengan Karin _san_ yang awalnya ku kira ketus karena terkadang tajam mulut ketika berinteraksi dengan Naruto _san_ , namun dia menyambut kehamilanku seolah dirinya sendiri yang tengah mengandung. Jika aku meminta lebih kepada mereka, seolah aku memanfaatkan kebaikan mereka menggunakan bayi ini.

 _Hinata, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ayo ngopi di tempat biasa. Aku yang traktir._

Aku masih menatap layar ponselku, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Sara _san_ , yang ku tahu sebagai teman baik Naruto _san_ , memang sering menghubungiku dan terkadang mengajak bertemu untuk mengobrol, bahkan pernah mengirimiku pesan hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa keluyuran seenaknya, mengingat aku tinggal di rumah orang.

"Ada apa, Hinata _chan_?"

Kushina _san_ cukup mengejutkanku. Mungkin dia heran melihatku termenung sendirian di sebelah kolam ikan koinya. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kushina _san_ sudah menyela.

"Apa kau merasa bosan di sini?"

Iya, kalau boleh jujur, apalagi Naruto _san_ sedang tidak ada, sudah sebulan ini aku tidak melihatnya bahkan dia tak sekalipun mengirimkan pesan. Karin _san_ hanya bilang kalau dia sedang ada urusan di luar kota dan belum diberitahu kapan kepulangannya. Tak tahu keberanian dari mana, dengan terus terang, aku mengatakan rindu, dan Karin _san_ bilang akan menyampaikan padanya. Kalau teringat hal itu, aku jadi malu. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, hanya seorang perempuan yang secara _kebetulan_ mengandung anaknya, meski sebenarnya aku tidak percaya ada kebetulan di dunia ini. Timbul akibat karena ada sebab. Segala sesuatu terjadi karena ada alasan, juga _kehendak_. Dan ada sisi diriku yang merasa beruntung jika mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku belanja?"

Aku segan untuk menolak, akhirnya aku menyanggupi, dengan mengabaikan ponselku yang beberapa kali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, sepertinya Sara _san_ belum menyerah.

"Jujur saja, aku sering kesepian. Anak-anakku sudah dewasa dan sibuk sendiri-sendiri, ditambah suamiku yang menjadi lebih repot karena Naruto tidak bisa membantu di sini. Tapi untungnya ada kau yang menemaniku belakangan ini," ungkapnya ketika kami sedang berjalan-jalan santai di pusat perbelanjaan dengan beberapa _shopping bag_ sudah di tangan, bahkan aku juga dibelikan beberapa potong baju hamil.

Seharusnya aku yang merasa beruntung telah dipertemukan dengan Naruto _san_ dan keluarganya. Dan aku masih tidak habis pikir, aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa wanita sekelas Kushina _san_ tidak malu berjalan bersisian denganku yang pernah berkubang di dunia malam. Ternyata masih ada orang kaya dan terpandang yang tidak mengutamakan reputasi keluarga.

"Kau sedang ada janji dengan seseorang?"

"Um, _ano_ … seorang teman meminta bertemu, Okaasan," jawabku gugup karena kedapatan sering mengecek ponsel. Sara _san_ masih mendesak, katanya jam makan siangnya akan segera berakhir, sedangkan dia bilang terus menungguku dari tadi. Aku jadi tak enak hati.

"Kalau memang ada perlu, bilang saja, Hinata _chan_. Jangan sungkan begitu. Aku akan bilang pada Yamato biar mengantarkanmu dulu."

" _Etto_ , jangan, Okaasan. Lumayan dekat dari sini, saya bisa jalan kaki."

"Mana boleh, jangan sampai kecapaian."

Aku tersenyum kikuk ketika Kushina _san_ membelai perutku sebentar. Aku belum terbiasa mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dari sosok seorang ibu.

Kushina _san_ bilang masih akan membeli beberapa keperluannya selama sopir keluarga Namikaze mengantarkanku ke kafe langganan Sara _san_. Sebenarnya masih berada dalam satu distrik perbelanjaan, aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sayangnya sulit untuk menolak perintah Kushina _san_ , dan aku jadi merasa terlalu dimanjakan, tapi aku tidak akan lupa kalau semua itu lebih karena anak ini.

"Naruto _san_ belum memberimu kabar?"

"Biasanya melalui keluarganya. Dia juga tidak menghubungi Sara _san_?"

"Begitulah. Dia tak bilang apa-apa. Tahu-tahu posisinya sudah digantikan saudara jauhnya. Dia tidak mungkin lari dari tanggung jawab, 'kan?"

Aku mulai terusik dengan perkataan Sara _san_. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Naruto _san_ adalah orang seperti itu. Kalau berniat melepas tanggung jawab, mengapa aku dibawa ke rumahnya? Mengingat perkataan Naruto _san_ malam itu, aku juga jadi kepikiran, apa sebenarnya Naruto _san_ memintaku untuk tak mudah percaya padanya? Apa aku memang harus waspada kepada Naruto _san_ juga keluarganya?

Aku menyeruput kopiku dengan perasaan gundah, sementara Sara _san_ tampak terburu-buru. Aku hanya mengangguk dibarengi senyum tak bertenaga ketika ia berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja. Tak lupa ku ucapkan terima kasih setelah dia mengatakan sudah membayar kopiku serta. Aku masih terduduk bimbang, menggenggam cangkir kopiku dengan gelisah, mendadak jadi memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Hingga ku sadari ada seseorang yang menduduki kursi yang ditinggalkan Sara _san_.

"Sekarang kau sombong, anakku."

Dalam sekejap dadaku bergemuruh. Yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ku lihat lagi. Wanita yang tega menjualku, meninggalkan hutang untuk ku tanggung, dan memisahkanku dengan ayah di detik-detik terakhirnya. Sungguh aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi. Otakku memberi perintah untuk segera bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat ini, namun tulang kakiku mendadak terasa lunglai.

"Kenapa diam? Pura-pura tak kenal padaku? Malu punya ibu sepertiku setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga taipan?"

"Kau bukan ibuku," desisku menahan segala gejolak emosi yang menyesakkan hati.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri, berjalan tergesa ketika dia terkekeh menyebalkan. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia mengejar di belakangku. Aku semakin melebarkan langkah, kali ini aku tak akan menurut begitu saja. Keluar dari kafe, ku sapukan pandangan, mencari-cari pria bernama Yamato yang tadi diperintahkan Kushina _san_ untuk menungguiku begitu tahu aku tidak akan lama. Dalam keadaan tegang seperti ini aku sulit untuk fokus, deretan mobil yang tak seberapa bagaikan memiliki tampilan serupa, sukar sekali menemukannya.

"Paling tidak bayar dulu hutang budimu padaku."

Aku lengah ketika Mei mencekal lengan atasku, menghentikan langkahku seketika.

"Tidak sudi, aku tidak merasa pernah berhutang padamu."

Aku menyerah untuk menemukan mobil yang tadi membawaku. Ku tarik tanganku kuat-kuat agar lepas dari cekalannya. Ku pacu langkahku secepat yang ku mampu, ke manapun asal menjauh darinya. Aku harap ini pertemuan terakhirku dengannya.

.

* * *

.

Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya begitu tiba di kediaman Namikaze, di mana Yamato menerima hukuman duduk bersimpuh dari Kushina _san_ karena tidak membawaku pulang bersamanya. Ternyata selain menyusahkan, aku juga memberikan masalah untuk orang lain. Aku pulang terlambat karena untuk sementara aku bersembunyi di flat Kak Tenten. Aku juga tidak berani kembali ke kafe di mana Yamato menunggu karena aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia sedang menungguku di suatu tempat. Aku belum bisa berterus terang tentang teror sampai pertemuanku dengan Mei kepada Kushina _san_ , aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan. Dan nyatanya aku lebih membuat repot karena tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya.

Malam itu aku sukar untuk tidur meski badanku seolah berteriak minta istirahat. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku, juga dirinya yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Bak diteror, aku hanya bermimpi tentang Naruto _san_. Begitu terbangun, aku merasakan leherku seperti dicekik. Aku bisa bergerak, tapi aku sesak napas. Saat ku pikir aku akan mati, aku kembali tak sadar dan memimpikannya lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang terus. Memimpikannya lagi, lalu tercekik dan sesak napas. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu, dan aku terbangun saat itu juga. Ku tengok keluar jendela, terlihat semburat cahaya kemerah-merahan di langit sebelah timur, masih fajar. Aku benar-benar tak ingat apa yang dia katakan di mimpiku. Aku hanya merasakan sakit di dadaku dan berat di kepalaku setelah itu. Tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Ku harap dia tidur lebih lelap dariku.

Tidak mungkin aku tidur lagi, sebentar lagi akan terang. Ku turunkan kakiku, bermaksud ke kamar mandi. Namun aku kembali terduduk di tempat tidur ketika merasakan nyeri yang meremas-remas perutku sampai ke pinggul. Aku terisak tanpa mampu ku tahan. Sakit sekali sampai aku mengira tidak akan sanggup untuk bangun lagi. Aku ingin minta bantuan, namun mulutku seperti tercekat. Aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, terus kesakitan, sampai kegelapan menguasai.

.

* * *

.

Mataku berat sekali untuk dibuka. Namun pendengaranku terasa lebih peka dari biasanya.

Suara tapak kaki yang menggema.

Derit roda yang bergesekan menggilas lantai.

Aku di mana?

Terus ku coba untuk membuka mata. Silau sekali. Seperti ada tombak cahaya yang menusuk mata. Samar-samar ku temukan sebentuk wajah yang tak asing. Tapi masih kabur.

"Naruto _san_ …?"

"Hei, ini aku."

Suara halus yang terdengar sayup-sayup, feminin. Bukan suara Naruto _san_. Sesaat aku tak bisa merasakan apapun, tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku, letih sekali.

"Neesan…."

Aku nyaris tak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Bibirku terasa kering, ingin minum. Kak Tenten rupanya mengerti, dia membantuku menaikkan sandaran tempat tidurku dan membuatku setengah duduk, kemudian memberiku minum. Di tengah pening dan mual yang tiba-tiba melanda, aku tersadar kalau tempat ini masih asing bagiku. Selang mengaliri kedua tanganku, satu bening, satu gelap. Darah?

Lambat-lambat rasa sakit itu datang, perasaan tidak nyaman di perutku, mulas yang menusuk-nusuk. Kak Tenten tampak gugup ketika aku meraba perutku. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak? Apa ada yang salah dengan kandunganku? Ada apa dengan bayiku?

"Tidurmu lama sekali."

Kak Tenten tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyela, dia terus berbicara. Dari keterkejutannya setelah diberi kabar bahwa aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tentang Kushina _san_ yang sebelumnya terus menjagaku, juga sarannya kepada Kushina _san_ untuk membeli minuman hangat sekaligus mengistirahatkan diri. Sekarang aku yakin memang ada yang tidak beres.

Kushina _san_ langsung menerjangku dalam pelukan erat begitu masuk ke ruangan ini. Sesaat sebelumnya dapat ku lihat matanya yang bengkak dan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa air mataku menetes begitu saja ketika Kushina _san_ tergugu di bahuku.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengalami semua ini."

.

* * *

.

Aku keguguran.

Sekuat apapun aku berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi, namun sakit yang ku rasakan begitu nyata, duka yang menyelimuti tak dapat ku sangkal. Dukungan moral berdatangan, dari keluarga Namikaze sampai teman Naruto _san_ yang ku tahu bernama Kiba.

Terima atau tidak, aku telah kehilangan calon bayiku dan Naruto _san_.

Apa dia sudah tahu? Tapi kenapa dia tak kunjung datang? Bahkan keluarga Namikaze dan Kiba _san_ tidak sekalipun menyinggung namanya. Apa memang ini yang dia harapkan?

Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya jika kembali ke rumah mereka, meski mereka tidak keberatan. Aku meminta pada Kak Tenten agar sementara diizinkan untuk tinggal satu flat dengannya. Dia menerima itu dengan suka hati karena aku berjanji akan turut membayar biasa sewanya, yang otomatis akan membuat bebannya berkurang setiap bulannya. Mulai sekarang aku harus menata hidupku lagi, membiasakan diri hidup seperti sebelum bertemu dengannya, juga mereka.

Seperti halnya kelahiran dan kematian, tidak ada pertemuan yang tidak dibarengi perpisahan. Aku bertemu dengannya di masa lalu mungkin untuk berpisah di hari ini, dan hari ini datang untuk mempersiapkanku menghadapi masa depan. Seharusnya tidak ada yang ku sesali. Aku memilih untuk kembali bergerak mengikuti jalinan waktu yang terus maju meski aku tak tahu ke mana akan menuju.

 _Good people give happiness, bad ones give experiences, the worst ones give me lessons, the best ones give memories._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **28112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


	8. Naruto: Seperti Fantasi

**MAY I LOVE YOU?**

.

* * *

- **8** -

 **Seperti Fantasi**

* * *

.

 _Cluster headache_.

Aku tidak tahu telah memiliki riwayat sakit kepala ini sampai ada diagnosis dari dokter. Selama ini aku mengabaikannya karena hanya muncul sesekali dan tidak menentu. Namun ketika rasa itu datang semakin sering, bahkan setiap hari, dengan lebih dari sekali dalam sehari, di jam-jam yang sama, entah pagi atau malam, aku mulai merasa terusik. Disebut langka, tapi bukan sakit berbahaya yang akan membuatku cepat mati, hanya saja sangat mengganggu.

Serangannya tidak memandang situasi, kapanpun dimanapun, setiap kambuh mataku akan menutup begitu saja, seolah refleks, hingga terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Mata panas, berair, tampak seperti menangis dengan sebelah mata, padahal air mata keluar begitu saja tanpa mampu ditahan. Sakit yang menghujam sebagian sisi kepalaku, nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk, seperti membakar isi kepalaku, seakan hendak mencongkel bola mataku, bahkan saat tertidur nyenyak akan dapat terbangun saking sakitnya.

Dokter menganjurkan untuk menghindari nikotin atau alkohol yang dapat menjadi pemicu kambuhnya sakit kepala klaster ini. Sedangkan aku bukan perokok, juga bukan peminum. Tetapi aku teringat saat mencicipi alkohol sebelum nyeri kepala ini berlangsung lebih sering. Barangkali minuman keparat itu yang memperparah sakitku pada periode ini. Tapi itu memang salahku sendiri, tak ada gunanya menyalahkan alkoholnya, paling tidak aku mendapat pelajaran.

Aku membutuhkan terapi, meski itu dikatakan tidak akan dapat menyembuhkan, setidaknya akan mengurangi nyeri saat kambuh, juga memendekkan jangka waktu serangan. Belum lagi obat-obatan, di awal aku pernah diberi 12 macam obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk dikonsumsi setiap harinya.

Ada tawaran untuk melakukan pembedahan, dan aku menjalaninya tidak lama setelah keputusanku untuk meninggalkan rumah. Saat ada anjuran untuk melakukan terapi oksigen, aku memilih untuk menyepi di dataran tinggi yang masih segar dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Sejenak mengistirahatkan diri dari padatnya rutinitas sehari-hari yang rentan terhadap stres, sedangkan stres merupakan salah satu pemicu kambuhnya sakitku ini. Dan terbukti, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama, namun aku sudah sangat merindukan rumah, keluargaku, dan dia.

Atau lebih tepatnya mereka, Hinata dan calon anakku.

.

* * *

.

Aku harus menelan pil pahit, mengubur bayangan Hinata menyambut kepulanganku dengan perutnya yang ketara membawa kehidupan. Begitu pulang, ia tidak ada di sudut manapun di dalam rumah. Ditambah kenyataan getir bahwa calon anakku lahir terlalu cepat, bahkan sebelum dia memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup di luar rahim ibunya. Ya, anak yang mulai ku sayangi itu pergi, ditambah kepergian Hinata dari rumah ini.

Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan tentangku sekarang. Selama ini aku tak menghubunginya langsung karena aku tidak mau membohonginya, sedangkan aku juga belum siap mengatakan semuanya. Aku ingin dia tenang menjalani kehamilannya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Karin, Hinata tidak boleh banyak pikiran, karena stres akan mempengaruhi janin dalam kandungannya.

Tapi tak ada gunanya untuk menyesali pilihanku, dan tentu tak akan ada yang dapat benar-benar memahami rasa kehilanganku. Tidak ada kata-kata hiburan yang mampu menghapus kesedihanku, bahkan meski itu dari keluargaku. Tidak ada.

Ku timang ponsel di tangan, lalu mengetikkan sebaris pesan kepadanya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Sara, bukan? Bagaimana dia menurutmu?"

Hari pertama aku kembali menduduki posisiku di kantor, Kakashi menanyakan hal yang ku rasa tidak penting. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selama dia menggantikanku. Seharusnya dengan Sara sebagai asisten di sisinya, dia dapat lebih mengenal wanita itu dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Ada yang bilang dia bukan wanita baik-baik. Tapi dia yang ku kenal adalah pribadi yang manis tutur kata dan sikapnya, juga terpelajar."

Aku paham sekarang. Tapi ku rasa pendapatku tidak akan berarti.

"Kalau kau memang suka menelan makanan yang sudah dikunyah orang lain, kau bisa menilai Sara dari ceritaku? Tertarik?"

"Menjijikkan, jangan merusak selera makanku."

Aku hanya tergelak. Percuma menasehati seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, sama halnya dengan memeluk angin, sungguh perbuatan yang sia-sia. Aku yakin dia juga tidak akan mendengarku, meski mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa Sara pernah menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangga sahabatku. Sekarang saja dia tampak telah dibutakan oleh _pesona_ Sara. Aku tidak akan turut campur. Mungkin saja Sara sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Ya, siapa tahu.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Bos!"

Mendapatkan undangan dari kafe, ternyata ini yang mereka rencanakan. Sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulanganku. Dan kafe menjadi sangat ramai karena bonus jor-joran yang ditawarkan hari ini. Siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Konohamaru. Dapat ku lihat ada Kiba juga.

"Sebenarnya ini ide Iruka _san_."

Aku digelandang Konohamaru, kemudian ditempatkan di kursi terdekat dengan panggung rendah di mana ada seseorang duduk menghadap _grand piano_. Tak lain pria bernama Iruka yang disebutkan oleh Konohamaru, _chef_ senior di kafe ini. Aku mengulum senyum melihat Iruka _san_ mulai mendentingkan melodi buah karya Frederic Chopin, dari 21 dia memilih memainkan Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. Aku cukup suka musik klasik, dan entah dari mana mereka mengetahuinya. Tidak menyangka juga jari-jari yang biasanya gesit dalam urusan dapur, ternyata lihai membangun harmoni yang ku rindukan.

Aku jadi terbawa suasana yang dilukiskan oleh Nocturne. Malam hari yang tenang, emosional, sedikit romantis, dan penuh mimpi. Seketika itu pula rekaman tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Hinata seperti berputar di kepalaku. Dia gadis istimewa yang memiliki mimpi teramat sederhana. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, tentang gaun pengantin yang diimpikannya, tentang keinginannya untuk mengenakan gaun di hari pernikahannya, tentang dorongan dalam dirinya untuk bekerja keras agar mendapatkannya, meski dia berujar bahwa itu tidak lebih dari angan-angan masa kecilnya.

Perasaanku menjadi semrawut ketika alunan piano berubah menjadi lantunan sonata karya Ludwig van Beethoven. Bagian pertama dari Moonlight Sonata. Sayup-sayup seakan mendengar tangisan yang memilukan, namun juga indah dalam waktu yang sama. Begitu merdu, begitu lembut, begitu halus, dan sungguh teramat sedih. Gubahan yang dilandasi cinta mendalam sang maestro kepada muridnya, namun perbedaan usia yang terpaut jauh dan status sosial menjadi jurang yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersama. Quasi Una Fantasia, hampir seperti fantasi.

Menengok ke belakang, bagaimana awal perjumpaanku dengan Hinata yang usianya bahkan separuh dari umurku namun terkesan begitu dewasa, bagaimana malam-malam yang kami lalui bersama, sikap kekanakanku, kegalauanku, kelabilanku, ketika aku harus berobat dan meninggalkannya tanpa kata, lalu saat kami kehilangan ikatan darah yang seharusnya dapat menyatukan kami. Sampai pada titik ini, di mana kami memilih untuk berjalan di _path_ yang berbeda.

Nyaris tak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Tapi aku masih cukup sadar untuk merasai bahwa ini bukan fantasi, pun bukan mimpi. Ini sungguh terjadi dan telah ku lalui.

"Oi, Bos, sepertinya Matsuri masih marah besar kepadamu. Buktinya dia tidak mau datang."

Konohamaru merusak renunganku, "Sudah ku duga, dan aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Iya lah, bilang _see ya_ lalu pergi begitu saja, siapa yang tidak dongkol."

"Jadi sekarang kau bersekutu dengannya?"

Bocah jabrik ini malah cengengesan, "Bos tidak akan menyesal punya menantu sepertiku."

Aku mendecih tapi tidak bisa menahan kekehanku. Aku memang bisa mempercayakan Matsuri pada Konohamaru, dan aku tidak hanya akan mengacungkan jempol jika bocah ini dapat mengambil hatinya. Namun Matsuri yang ku kenal tidak _semudah_ itu.

" _Best luck_." Aku menyemangatinya.

Konohamaru sepertinya langsung tanggap, mengerti bahwa yang ku maksud adalah _good luck_ , dan tentu dia sudah tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan Matsuri, termasuk lagu itu.

Tepat saat aku hendak meraih gelas minumanku, sebuah tepukan menghantam bahuku. Hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang baru ku sentuh. Si pelaku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, justru terbahak ketika menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelahku.

"Yo, Bro, sombong sekali tidak menyapaku dulu."

"Kata orang, dunia serasa milik berdua untuk pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Itu yang ku lihat saat kau bersamanya."

Kiba kembali tergelak, tak lama seorang wanita yang sebelumnya ku bicarakan menduduki bangku yang masih kosong. Wanita yang ku tahu adalah teman baik Hinata di distrik merah. Setelah Kiba bercerai, sekarang dia lebih berani menggandeng wanita ini kemana-mana.

"Apa kabar, Namikaze _san_?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Tenten _san_." Aku tersenyum sedikit, "Saya harap Anda juga baik."

Dia tersenyum lebar dan terkesan misterius, "Anda tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Aku paham siapa yang dimaksud.

"Terakhir dia bilang kalau Anda menghubunginya. Tapi karena dia tidak yakin, dia malah tidak membalas."

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri ketika dia kembali berucap. Mengingat-ingat, memang tidak ada balasan untuk pesan yang ku kirimkan tempo hari.

"Kiba bilang saya tidak boleh mengatakan apapun padanya sebelum Anda sendiri yang menemuinya."

Dapat ku dengar Kiba di sebelahku masih saja terkekeh-kekeh.

"Sekarang dia sedang sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi ujian." Tenten masih terus berbicara. "Ya, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sempat terputus di tengah jalan." Dia menambahkan seolah mengerti hanya dengan melihat tatapanku padanya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menyuntikkan semangat untuknya?" sahut Kiba yang jailnya minta ampun.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Sedangkan mereka terus bercerita. Bagaimana hari-hari yang dijalani Hinata ketika aku tidak di sini. Tentang Hinata yang memilih tinggal bersama dengan Tenten dibanding ikut dengan keluarga sepupunya. Tentu aku belum lupa dengan pria yang terlihat selalu memusuhiku itu, dan jujur saja aku juga kurang suka padanya. Kiba memastikan Tenten tidak kembali ke dunia malam, berlaku juga untuk Hinata. Dan selama ini Hinata melakukan kerja sambilan di sebuah toko swalayan untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Jika dipikirkan kembali, sesungguhnya tidak pernah benar-benar ada ikatan antara diriku dan Hinata. Dari awal kami sama-sama manusia bebas, bahkan hingga kini tak lagi bersama. Sepertinya tidak akan aneh jika berlagak tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi benarkah ini yang ku inginkan?

 _Time passed like a blink of an eye, as it was just a dream, but my feelings still remain the same._

.

* * *

.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Melihatnya dari balik deretan rak-rak tinggi yang berjajar rapi. Tanpa sadar aku telah tersenyum, dia belum menyadari kedatanganku. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan fokus dari para pengunjung yang berderet mengantre menguji ketangkasannya. Aku masuk ke dalam barisan, maju selangkah demi selangkah, menjemput giliran untuk dilayani olehnya.

Aku terhibur mendapatinya menatapku dengan sedikit melongo ketika ku letakkan sebotol air mineral dingin dan salad buah kemasan di meja kasirnya. Dia terdiam, seperti lupa belum menghitung jumlah harga yang mesti ku bayarkan. Atau karena aku dianggap aneh membeli minuman dingin di kala malam bersuhu rendah seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku juga baru sadar, tadi aku mengambilnya secara asal.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

Hinata terlihat gelagapan saat aku menyerahkan selembar uang padanya, lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Tapi sif saya masih satu jam lagi."

"Ada ini." Aku menunjuk belanjaanku.

Seperti yang ku katakan, aku menunggunya di dalam mobil dengan ditemani air dan salad. Aku iseng membeli salad buah yang mengingatkanku padanya. Tapi air dinginnya tak tersentuh, aku justru menyesap kopi panas yang ku beli di teras toko.

Sejujurnya, saat sendiri seperti ini, saat ketenangan merajai, saat kesunyian justru terdengar begitu bising, seketika itu pula aku merindukan hari-hari yang telah lalu, dan segala tentangnya. Ku letakkan gelas kopiku di _cup holder_ , lalu ku putar radio untuk mengusir sepi.

Sambil menyandar, ku pejamkan mataku.

Aku merasa baru saja tidur-tidur ayam ketika mendengar ketukan di kaca jendela sebelahku. Di luar Hinata agak membungkuk sambil melambaikan telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol. Ternyata aku memang sempat ketiduran, bahkan sampai sifnya berakhir.

Pintu terbuka, ku persilahkan dia masuk, dan dia menduduki jok di sebelahku. Wajahnya tampak lebih bersinar ketika dia melihat ke arahku. Aneh sekali karena sekarang aku baru menyadari. Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi ku rasa aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku ingin memberitahunya, aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal padanya. Namun semua kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di ujung lidahku.

"Makan siang seorang Naruto Namikaze bisa selama ini ya," ucapnya dibarengi senyum.

Aku masih menunggu apapun yang hendak diungkapkannya.

"Namikaze _san_ waktu itu pamit makan siang, tapi baru kembali sekarang. Tahu begitu, saya akan memasakkannya untuk Anda."

Dia tertawa kecil karena candaannya sendiri, sedangkan aku tak bisa lepas dari memandanginya. Dia tampak salah tingkah ketika menyadari pandanganku. Lantas aku tergelak sembari menyandar pada jok, begitu pun dengannya yang turut tertawa pelan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku tertawakan, aku hanya tahu kalau aku merasa begitu lega sekarang, lega karena sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kataku akhirnya.

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata ketika secara tiba-tiba dia menerjangku dengan sebuah pelukan menyesakkan. Ku rengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar terisak-isak, melirihkan maaf berulang-ulang di tengah tangisnya, menyatakan penyesalan terdalamnya, merasa tidak becus menjaga nyawa yang telah dititipkan padanya. Ku angkat tanganku untuk membelai kepalanya. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkannya karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Tapi semua kata-kata itu kembali tertahan.

 _So many things that I want so badly to say but I just can't._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **29112015**

 **NARUTO** _belongs to_ **Kishimoto Masashi** _sensei_ **:)**

 **!** _gain no profit from this fanfiction_ **!** _thanks for reading_ **!** _please don't copy without permission_ **!**

* * *

 _based on **true**_ " _ **story**_ "  
 _request-inspired-by- **uknowho**_


End file.
